Adjustment
by SweetGumdrop
Summary: Naruto already lives a comfortable life with his infant son, a nice house and a steady job but after he accepts a ride from two kind strangers his life begins to change. Now he just needs to adjust to it. SasuNaru, Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Notes: I'm not sure where I want to take this to be honest. I had an idea and I wrote it down and I thought it would be okay to share it with others. I will add tags though so people can opt out if they don't like what they read. To be honest 2017 hasn't been kind to me. I've been pushed down and then kicked while I'm down sort of thing so this is me dipping my toe back into the writing pond.

Tags: Omegaverse, SasuNaru

* * *

 **Adjustment**

 **Opportunity**

* * *

The whole point of the supernatural community was to support each other and provide an environment where a widespread network of needs could be met.

Good will and love to spread all around.

Government subsidiary for those who could provide the credentials that they needed it.

Naruto was one such person who both required government subsidiary and who lived in the supernatural part of town because of his _special circumstances_ IE he was an omega.

Omega meaning a person who is desired for their ,mostly, amazing child rearing skills, soft bodies, submissive natures and last but definitely not least was the heat.

To get married in the supernatural community, simply put, was a task. The proposing party needed to have a suitable living environment and income to marry an omega specifically because they had needs that needed to be properly tended to. Of course alphas could just marry betas and be on their merry ways but what bragging rights would that bring about?

Because marriage proposals were so restricted and expensive during the first few years or thereabout alphas had begun to use loopholes to avoid expensive ceremonies and birth controls and suppressants and so on by simply taking omegas against their wills during their heat when they didn't need to ask for permission or pop a proposal because the omega would already be begging for it. Which was why the curfew was set in place. Every omega should be safely inside their home by 8 pm, 8:30 the latest, so that no alpha would be tempted. If you were caught on the streets and taken against your will after the curfew then that was your fault but if they broke into your house then not only would your government subsidiary increase but you'd be moved to a nicer part of the community along with a nice job promotion.

Naruto, to not fall prey to such schemes again, has adhered to the rules as if they were a religion and he was a radical. Despite his best efforts though, unavoidable situations happen from time to time. Situation that just can't wait for the curfew to be lifted at 5 am.

Which brought him to now, standing at the bus stop a one hour walk away from his home, holding a weeping sniffling infant in his arms, a small kitchen knife in one pocket and a small can of mace in the other. He sat on the small bench and watched the time.

20 minutes to midnight. 20 minutes til the midnight bus would arrive. 20 minutes more out in the open chilled air with a sick infant who was burning up and shivering at the same time.

He jiggled his leg and rocked and hummed. Anything that could help to sooth the little boy in his arms. For good measure he rubbed small circles at the base of the cub's back too. It didn't seem to help.

He looked at his watch again and his shoulders sagged. 17 minutes before the bus was scheduled to come. His cub whimpered and when he looked down the poor thing was covered in sweat. Naruto rummaged through his messily packed baby bag to find a soft rag so he could wipe it away.

"Excuse me," a deep voice said scaring him half to death. He clutched the cub to his chest as he stared at the car parked in front of him and the tall slender man who climbed out of it with wide blue eyes. He hadn't even heard it pull up. The man smiled at him, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you. You looked agitated and it's very late, I came to see if I could help?"

Naruto took a discreet sniff and drew back, his hand going to the pocket with the mace. "No I'm fine."

"Well yes I can see that _you are_ but is _she_ alright?" he jerked his chin to the baby who was finding it hard to breath now. Naruto could hear him struggling.

"I-..." he bit his lip and set the baby on his shoulder as he rocked him. He checked the time again. 13 minutes. and then another 40 minutes to the hospital.

"I can understand your caution but if you'd like my brother is waiting in the car and we'd be more than happy to drive you wherever you need to go."

"No thank you! It's dangerous with you alphas." He sneered not bothering to hide his contempt.

The alpha raised his hands in surrender but his expression looked sad. "Of course. I wouldn't jump into a car with two strangers either. Sorry to bother you." He said politely with a bow and turned back to the car. When he opened the door Naruto saw another man, just as dark haired as the first sitting in the driver's seat. The pup mewled weakly and Naruto's heart squeezed painfully in his chest.

"Wait!" He grabbed his bag and hurried over to the car. "Please. I'm an omega but I have a child. A sick child. _Please_. Just to the hospital I'm begging you. _I don't want my child to die, please."_

The alpha opened the door for him and he hurried in. His instincts were all over the place screaming and warning him of impending doom but also crying for joy that he finally got a ride. He was cautious and happy. He knew though, that if he didn't do anything and his cub died he'd die too.

The alpha closed the door after he got in and then climbed into the front. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha and this is my elder brother Itachi."

Naruto eased the cub out of the sweater and rummaged through his bag to find the pack of baby wipes. "I'm Naruto this is my seven month old son Minato. He has a fever. I don't know how it got that bad. I asked the sitter to call me if anything happened and when I got home he could barely move. He's hardly breathing..." Naruto was panicking. Minato was an easy, quiet baby. He never got sick, he never cried excessively, he played well with others, he ate whatever baby food Naruto gave him and now he looked so frail and sick that the tears came before he could compose himself. "I-I gave him medicine but nothing was working I thought he'd be okay if I watched him and held him but he's still..." he hiccuped and wiped at his eyes then his nose with the back of his hand.

"I hate seeing beautiful omegas cry..." Itachi said lowly watching the young omega from the rear view. "Your son will be fine." He said speeding up so much that Naruto had to lean back into his seat.

They drove in a tense silence for a while before Sasuke spoke up. "Tell us a bit about yourself Naruto. It might set your mind at ease."

Naruto doubted it. "Uhm," he didn't know what to say so he said a bit of everything and nothing. Or at least that's what he was going for. He mostly spoke about Minato. Talking about your kid was usually a safe topic but he spoke about where he worked and how convenient it was to walk to work from home and vice versa. He talked about his son's babysitter and the other children in the day care. That the day care was equal distance from his house as was his work so that made it convenient for him to leave from work and walk pass his house, maybe get a cool juice to reward his little one for being a good boy all day. Waling not only made him fit but it also gave him the best chance to save money.

He talked about the school he wanted his son to go to. What he'd like his son to be when he grew up. The government would only fund his public school education but he wanted more opportunities than that for his child. So that's why he was saving.

He talked and continued talking until it wasn't so hard to breath and he could see a little better. The alphas chimed in every now and then with questions but otherwise they were very good listeners, they rarely said anything about themselves. Alphas usually liked to brag about themselves and all the things that they'd earned and achieved so it was a nice change of pace. It set him at ease.

"We're here Naruto." Itachi said as he pulled up in front of the hospital. He checked the time, it took Itachi close to 25 minutes to get there. He'd probably broken a lot of speed limits.

"Oh thank you!" He shrugged the bag strap up onto his shoulder and thanked Sasuke for helping him out of the car. "I can't tell you thanks enough." He bowed slightly and turned and ran off into the building calling for a nurse as he went. He didn't look back to see if the alphas had left or not. His main concern was for Minato and him alone.

The little one was hospitalized for a worrying two days to get his fluids up, for his vaccination so another cold like this wouldn't attack him and to pump him full of antibiotics. He took several days off work so he could be with his son as much as possible.

When they were finally released Naruto bought ice-cream to celebrate. A small tub but it was more than sufficient for both of them. Sitting outside in front of the door was a huge slightly wilted bouquet with a simple card that read, "Wishing for a steady recover. -Uchihas" in neat curving letters. He smiled at the card as he went inside and set Minato down in his play pen before he went and retrieved the bouquet. He set it just by the window, partially shaded so that he could admire it.

* * *

Notes: So that was that was the first chapter, I hope you all liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: The first chapter was really well received. I'm so happy your guys liked it. I was worrying that the shortness would put people off but no one had a problem. I'm adding a dubcon tag for future reference. Just to note omegas and alphas both have heats, an alphas is set on because of an omega's heat and it's called rut. For male/male relationships the omega parent will be referred to as 'mom' and the alpha/beta parent will be 'dad'. If it's in reference to both then it can also be 'dads'.

Tags: OmegaVerse, SasuNaru, DubCon (future)

* * *

 **Adjustment**

 **Chance**

* * *

Naruto heaved a sigh as he turned Minato around and set him back down on his play mat. This was the 5th time he'd set the cub down to play. Minato was being uncharacteristically needy today and Naruto was feeling miserable. Him meeting and being in a confined space with two alphas had set his heat on the fast track. It was coming much sooner than normal.

Minato's fever and terrible cold was a gum infection from something nasty he'd nibbled on while with the sitter because he was teething. Knowing that, he'd fired that babysitter, told her to go to hell in fact. Without a babysitter though he couldn't go to work and since they wouldn't allow him to bring his child to work. He was jobless now.

He was looking at the bright side of things, he could focus more on his child now. He wouldn't worry about money for now. The monthly subsidiary was enough for food and bills and school was free, not that Minato was old enough for a school yet but he was keeping everything in mind for now. He'd be fine for now. He just needed to be smart about his spending.

The smartest thing to do right now was to get suppressants and inhibitors for his heat. Sasuke and Itachi had disrupted his cycle with their scents. He couldn't leave the house to go to a nearby clinic and even if he could go there was no guarantee they'd have what he needed. Staying inside was the safest option.

Minato whimpered and crawled over to him, tugging on his leg and sniffling. He looked up at Naruto with heartbreaking watery blue eyes. He was already on the verge of tears. Naruto sighed and picked him up, cuddled and rocked him, even peppered his chubby pink cheeks with kisses but he was still on the verge of a tantrum. Naruto sighed and sat down on a chair by the landline. He shrugged his t-shirt off and Minato latched onto a nipple without prompting. All the nursing books he read said that popping a nipple in a baby's mouth just because they were fussy was fostering bad habits but he just wanted some peace and quiet for 15 minutes while he made a call. He patted Minato's pampered bum with one hand checking for wetness while he picked up the handset and cradled it between his shoulder and head with the other.

He dialed the number he knew by heart and sat on the line as he anxiously listened to the ringing. "Konoha's supernatural clinic, good afternoon how may I help you?" a cheery voice answered.

"Hey, hello, I'm an omega, fox breed and I would like my suppressant kit delivered to my house tomorrow or as soon as possible please."

"ID number please," she requested and Naruto prattled off the 12 digit number that he also knew by heart. She hummed and Naruto could hear her typing away. "It says here that you aren't due for a pick-up until two weeks time." She drawled..

"I know," he ran his hand through Minato's puffy hair. He should wash it soon. "I had a run in with some alphas while I was out. It off set my heat and I can feel it coming early this month."

"It's not our policy to give out suppressants to anyone who asks. They're in short supply. You need to stick to your schedule Mr. Uzumaki."

Naruto could hear the condescension in her voice but he grit his teeth and bore it. "I know that," he said with a tight smile trying to keep the bite out of his tone, "but it couldn't be helped. I was in a car with two alphas-"

"Willingly?" She asked surprised. Naruto knew where she was going with this.

"Yes." He bit out. "I didn't have sex with them though!" He said hurriedly. Naruto could hear her typing again, probably putting in a claim that he was fooling around with more than one alpha while he was still the mother of an infant. "Just pull up my health card! My son was sick I had to take him to the hospital and the two alphas were kind enough to give me a ride." If she was going to make her assumptions about him and have a government employee come check him out for child endangerment then she should at least write down what actually happened.

"Right..." she drawled as she continued typing on her keyboard. Naruto grit his teeth.

"My health card will have my visit to the doctor. It was a 40 minute ride to the hospital and all they did-"

"I'm sorry Mr. Uzamaki." She cut in, "suppressant kits are in short supply. We only have what we can supply at any one time. It'll be another two week before your own kit is ready-"

"You cannot be fucking serious..."

"Mr. Uzumaki!"

 _"I need the kit now. My heat will be here in days. I haven't been around alphas since I got pregnant so my pheromones are all-_ "

"Even so." It seemed like she liked cutting people off. She was probably a beta. "It's still 7 days and change until your own kit will arrive and we can't give you someone else's kit. That wouldn't be right."

"Well can't you give me a pregnant omegas kit? There's nothing wrong with that. They don't need it. You could have one in stock? Right?"

"We've never sent out kits to pregnant omegas."

"So you might! So can you-?"

"I can check but there are no guarantees of course. I'll write down your information and pass it onto to someone in inventory." Naruto gave her his name, his address and his phone number even though he was sure she had it all on his medical file. He thanked her and then hung up and sighed heavily as he slouched down. Minato looked up at him, his cheeks wet with tears. Naruto wiped them dry with a frown.

He wasn't going to get anything.

He lifted his chubby baby up and blew a raspberry on his chubby cheeks. He squealed and wriggled in Naruto's arms, milk and drool dribbling out of his mouth and down Naruto's chest. He grinned at his cute little boy. He needed to do laundry.

He plopped Minato back down on the floor surrounded him with pillows before he went to get a cool teething ring from the fridge. "Nibble on this," Naruto grinned at him as he slid the cool water filled rubber teething ring across his plump pink bottom lip before he grabbed it out of Naruto's hand and started to gnaw on it. Naruto took a moment to appreciate how absolutely adorable his child was. Really, was there any baby who was ever as cute as Minato Uzumaki? His eyes drifted up to the framed picture of him with his own parents. All the Uzumaki men looked exactly alike, Minato senior, Naruto and Minato junior all had those startling wide blue eyes, unruly blonde hair and darkened skin. Naruto wished his dad could've seen his son. He licked his lip and got up, stretched, wiped the drool off his chest with his discarded shirt before he sat back down in front of the landline. He had more calls to make.

When he'd first moved to the neighborhood, a little more than a year ago, he'd been invited to a group called the neighborhood watch which was a lookout program for omegas to get together and talk with each and get help if anyone needed something that they couldn't ask a government employee for. Like milk or a roll of tissue. After his third meet-up with the group they'd given him a little notebook with all their names and numbers so that he could also call or be called by a fellow omega.

He flipped the book open and dialed up the first name in the book, "Hey!" He said a little loud. "I was wondering if you had a suppressant kit to spare...?"

"To spare?" The neighborhood watch leader asked, sounding out the words as if she'd never heard it before.

Naruto hastily continued, "My heat is coming sooner than I thought and I called the clinic but-" She didn't even let him finish before she told him no. He rolled his eyes as he listened to her say how sorry she were that they couldn't help. How he should be more careful of what cars he got into and with whom and that he should be a little bit more mindful, he was just an omega after all. She probably hoped to sound motherly but she more condescending that anything else. He thanked her for her time and hung up.

He wasn't the only one that would be making calls around the neighborhood now.

Determined not to let one rejection get to him he scanned the notebook and dialed up the next person. The answer was the same though. So he moved onto to the next but that answer was the same as well. His shoulders drooped after every call he made. Some omegas who didn't know him and didn't want to help. Alphas who wouldn't allow their omegas on the phone just said no. Omegas who were more interested in which sexy alpha picked up a lowly omega in their nice car and didn't molest them also said no after Naruto didn't provide them with any information.

Naruto thanked them all for answering his call before he hung up. He held onto the handset and squeezed. He wanted to break it. He slammed it down on the receiver for good measure. Then slammed it again and again until Minato started to scream, startled by the banging. He wanted to scream too.

Minato had once again discarded his teething ring and was trying to make a beeline for Naruto but the pillows were an obstacle that he just could not get over. Naruto chuckled. He wanted to cry. He wanted to cry so bad that he was laughing like mad. Minato wasn't amused. If anything being ignored only set him in a temper again.

Naruto slapped his cheeks and squared his shoulders. They'd be fine. He bent over to pick up his blubbering little one when he heard three sharp knocks at the door. He wasn't expecting anyone...

"Oh!" It might be one of his neighbors with heat suppressants! He grinned to himself and dragged his dirty shirt on, not bothering to button it up, as he picked Minato up and cuddled him to his chest. Minato, expectedly, started rooting for a nipple. It was a sympathy play. If it _was_ one of the omegas who were locked in because of their alpha they might see Naruto doing well and de-stressed and decide to spite him. Make him suffer through his heat without suppressants to lure alphas into his home. Make him get bonded against his will so he'd have a taste of what a true stay at home parent was. So if he looked like a mess of a single father they might take pity on him and sneak him their suppressants.

He licked his lip and ruffled his hair for good measure. He unlocked the latches and pulled the door wide open. He hadn't cleaned in days, the house was a mess. When they saw that, more sympathy. "Hello?" he greeted. Instead of kind omega neighbors, Sasuke and Itachi stood before him, both much taller than he remembered. Both even more good looking in the daylight. And both smelling even more prominent of alpha than before. A lazy smirk pulled at the corner of Sasuke's mouth as his eyes greedily roved over Naruto's chest and Minato, the nosy little boy that he was, let Naruto's nipple go with a wet smack to swivel around to see who it was.

"Well isn't this a pleasant sight?" Itachi said a small smile on his lips.

* * *

Notes: So many positive reviews and well wishes from everyone that I feel like my luck is about to change any minute now. I wish the same for all of you reading this that 2017 will be kinder to us all. Thank you all for reading once again and I hope to hear what you think of this chapter as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: Again such positive hopes for the Uchiha brothers. I don't want to spoil their intentions so you'll have to keep reading.

* * *

 **Adjustment**

 **Choice**

* * *

Naruto slammed the door without saying a word. He wasn't in shock. He was baffled. He didn't know how the Uchiha brothers found him but now wasn't the time to ask questions.

"Naruto we came to talk," Sasuke said. Naruto couldn't tell if he was making his voice sultry on purpose or if he was hearing things because his heat close.

He looked down at the floor to where the door stopped to see a shiny and polished black boot blocking it. "Move your foot." He demanded evenly.

"If I do that then you'll lock us out." Sasuke replied sounding a little amused.

"This isn't the time for games. Get away from me and my kid."

"We're not here to cause trouble Naruto." Itachi said just as sultrily. Naruto's feet slid across the floor as the brothers put pressure on the door.

"Then _why_ are you trying to _force your way in_?!" Naruto yelled.

"Because you won't let us in," Sasuke whispered just by his ear. He was so startled by the breath near his ear that he jumped away from the door, it swung open and banged against the wall startling Minato so bad that he started to cry.

"This is... quaint." Itachi commented as he sauntered in followed by Sasuke.

"Get out of my house." Naruto snarled at them as he rocked and bounced Minato while he discreetly backed up the kitchen. Right now the only thoughts going through his head was escape. All the self defense techniques he knew didn't include a child and he was severely out of practice too. He considered what he did know but all of that included maneuvering around and if he shook Minato too much he could seriously injure him. He could run to the kitchen and grab a knife and put Minato on the counter but if Minato fell off that would be horrible. He could scream but chances were that whoever showed up would be a beta or alpha who'd just join in or be an omega who would get caught too.

"It looks like he's thinking about a million things doesn't he?"

"He does," Sasuke agreed as he walked and looked around. "I don't think I've ever been in a house so small before..."

"Well then if my quaint little house is so offensive then please feel free to leave!"

"Why would we do that?" Itachi made his way over to the couch and sat down looking as if he were welcomed and was making himself comfortable for a long stay.

"How?" Naruto questioned stroking Minato's hair as gently as he could considering how high strung he was, "How did you find where I lived?"

"It wasn't easy," Sasuke said approaching him. The alpha reached for him but he smacked his hand away and backed up some more, his back to the counter now.

"Don't touch me." He said lowly. Minato fists bunched up tightly in his clothes now and was nuzzling his chest. Naruto's distress was causing him distress. A chain reaction.

"We thought it would be easy to find where you lived, you said equal distance between where you work and your son's sitter's daycare but there are so many roads and shortcuts in this back water place," Itachi sniffed distastefully as he picked up one of Minato's stuffed toys and squeezed it.

"So instead of driving around like fools we called the flower company the hospital used to send you the bouquet. Despite being so cautious about what you said to us you surely didn't check to see if I followed you into the hospital. After you checked in I asked the nurse if she would deliver some flowers on my behalf. She agreed without question."

Naruto shook his head as he remembered the name of the company which was on the back of the card, "That's a generic business. Even I've used it. The hospital would give _them_ my address. They wouldn't give it to you."

"Oh they didn't but they did give us the receipt for our purchase." Naruto wasn't following. Sasuke must've read the confusion on his face because he continued without missing a beat. "We called to renew our order. A follow-up delivery and once we gave them our invoice number they were more than happy to allow us to check if the flowers would be sent to the correct address."

It dawned on Naruto then. The stupid flower company just gave them his address because they wanted 'to check if it was the right one'. They were completely stupid. So fucking stupid! That was the whole point of the hospital not giving out his address! So these men couldn't find him.

"You're seething," Itachi said frankly.

"You smell like milk," Sasuke added and Naruto flushed because when he'd been playing with Minato earlier, he'd spit up on him and he hadn't bothered to clean himself up.

"He smells like heat too. I must say that that is my favorite scent."

Naruto felt cornered and his distress levels were rising. The brothers had no intention of leaving, that was clear. He couldn't think of an escape plan that would actually work against two alphas in a small confined space. Screaming seemed like the best option but other than mothering omegas who were at home with their own children no one who had the strength to do anything would be home at this hour of the day.

He shifted Minato in his arms so that he could cradle the little on in the crook of his neck. Minato snuggled close to him as he rocked and rubbed his back. They came for something but they were beating around the bush in asking for it so he got the point for them. "Once each." He said.

Sasuke, the brother who didn't understand what personal space was, was standing just behind Naruto's shoulder and peaking at Minato and was trying to pet his hair. "Huh?"

Naruto slapped his hand away once again and moved out of arms reach. "I said once each." The brothers exchanged looks, "I'll let you both have me once and then you leave and I never see you again." He met both their eyes. "Deal?"

Itachi finally stood up and came over to him, he ran his index finger along the side of Naruto's face. Naruto looked up at him with pursed lips. It was taking a tremendous amount of willpower not to bite Itachi's finger off. "As tempting as that offer is and as close as my brother and I are we, unfortunately, are too possessive to share our toys."

"We really did come just to check up on you." Sasuke smirked at him, "but your scent was just so inviting we couldn't help but let ourselves in." Naruto sighed heavily and squeezed Minato slightly. "Don't be mistaken though. We are interested. You seem to be everything we're looking for in a partner."

"...what?"

"You don't have to choose now. Your heat is coming right? We'll be back in a week for your answer."

"...,my answer...?" He was lost. Alphas didn't give choices or ultimatums. They took what they wanted with barely any consequences.

"Yes. Your answer. Pick one of us to be your mate."

"But what if I don't want either of you?!" Itachi set a card down on the table before he walked over to the door and opened it.

"You will," Sasuke replied with a smirk. "Whichever one of us shows up in your fantasies the most this week should be the one you pick right? That's super easy." Naruto scoffed and rolled his eyes. Since the Uchihas were moving away from him Minato felt confident enough to lift his head and watch them.

"We'll be by in a week to hear your answer. We're good people Naruto." Itachi said with a small smile, "Think about your answer carefully." That felt like a threat. That was definitely a threat.

Naruto didn't relax until he saw them get into their car and drive off and even then he was still on edge. He locked up the house and drew all the curtains. He sprayed air fresheners around just for good measure then he got in the shower and stood under the spray until he pruned up and his skin felt tight and squeaky then he called his foster dad and asked him if he could stay a few days with him. Iruka didn't ask questions, he told him to come and spend as long as he'd like.

The phone started to ring moments after his call with his foster parent ended. It was the neighborhood watch leader. He stared down at the number on the display screen with a blank expression before he turned and walked away. Minato was still awake in his crib although it was well past nap time. This new needy behavior was exhausting Naruto.

Minato greeted him with a smile when he lifted him up and Naruto filled the bathroom sink with warm water so he could give his baby a wipe down. Minato had a firm grip on his finger the entire time so it was hard turning him this way and that but at least he wasn't terribly fussy. Naruto dried him off with a soft fluffy blanket and dressed him pampers, a long shirt that pinned between his legs and socks with ducks on them. On his way back to the bedroom he took a detour back to the living room where he look at the display screen of the landline one more time. Seven missed calls from four different numbers. The screen lit up as he received another call. He roll his eyes and ripped the cord out of the socket and sighed peacefully when the ringing stopped.

On autopilot, Naruto set Minato in his crib, slipped his pants off then crawled into bed and closed his eyes. He'd have a meltdown another day, he was too tired now. He was just tipping into sleep when Minato's first whimper had his eyes opening again. He rolled off the bed, picked him up, unbuttoned his shirt and let Minato root for a nipple himself as he drifted off to sleep. He'd deal with today's problems tomorrow.

* * *

Notes: Naruto's flight or fight instincts have kicked in and he's choosing flight. How far do you think he has to go to get away from the Uchiha brothers? Let me know what you think in the reviews~


	4. Chapter 4

Notes: While I can be quite a vulgar person referring to a baby's waste as shit and piss is just weird. To me anything concerning a baby is pure and cute (no matter the smell) so let's use poo/p and pee~

Edit: I told you I would tell you guys when it was looking up well guess what IT'S LOOKING UP! I finally received a favorable response after months of trying. *sags in relief*

* * *

 **Adjustment**

 **Cooperate**

* * *

Naruto woke up the next morning to the smell of shit and the familiar weight of his 8 month old son. Minato was doing some sort of swimming action, kicking his little feet while beating Naruto's chest with his tight fist. Naruto grunted as he felt Minato's butt and pulled his hand away. It was wet and covered with watery poo. It smelled worse now that he was fully awake and Naruto couldn't be sure but he was fairly certain that some of it had leaked out on his stomach.

He cracked an eye open and grinned at his smiling baby. "Good morning," he greeted as he poked Minato in the side with his clean hand, his dirty hand was resting on Minato's bum, and wiggled his finger. Minato erupted in giggles. He laughed so much that his head flopped down on Naruto's chest, which was also wet. Naruto rolled his eyes. On top of pooping on him Minato had drooled on him for most of the morning. He needed to do the laundry... but he _really really_ didn't want to.

He dropped his head back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Unbidden the Uchihas came to his mind and he sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes. He'd forget about that today too. He'd leave yesterday's problems to tomorrow.

Reluctantly he rolled out of bed and brought Minato with him to the bathroom. He unbutton the bottom of Minato's pampers and gagged at the smell when he opened the diaper. Was his heat making his sense of smell more prominent? He hadn't gagged at a diaper since Minato was weeks old. He was sorta embarrassed with himself. After wiping and cleaning most of the poop away he maneuvered them in the tub so that after he washed Minato squeaky clean he could set him down at his feet and clean himself.

Done and dressed after his bath and Minato propped on his hip he made his way out to the hall and plugged the phone back in. 45 missed calls from 13 different numbers and 12 accompanying voice messages. He stared at it for a moment before he cleared them all with checking who each number belonged to. He played the first message.

"Naruto dear? It's Mary Sue, the neighborhood watch leader. I've gotten some calls that you're entertaining not _one_ but _two alphas_ in your house _at the same time? and with Minato there_? Shame on you. Oh-oh they already left. Well give me a call any how." If Naruto rolled his eyes any harder they'd fall out of the socket.

The second message was from a fellow omega. "Oh. My. Gosh. Are those the alphas that you took a ride with? What is going on over there? You need some help," the voice dropped a few octaves and Naruto ended the message there. He didn't need to hear that first thing in the morning. He scrolled through the list to see if maybe Iruka or Kakashi, Iruka's alpha mate, had tried to contact him but they hadn't so he ignored the rest of the messages.

"So," he said jostling Minato making him smile, "want waffles for breakfast?" Minato gave him a gummy smile.

Hell broke loose shortly after he set Minato on the floor and went to the kitchen. He was so afraid that something had bit the baby that he bumped his hip rushing past the counter. He winced but ignored the pain as he scooped Minato up and looked for whatever insect it was that was causing his baby pain. Not seeing any he rubbed his hand along Minato hands and legs and then twisted his head this way and that as he looked and felt for any bite marks or swelling or anything that told him what was wrong but nothing. That and Minato wasn't crying anymore. Not even tears or a little whimper. Maybe one of his toys had startled him. Or maybe something did bite him but Naruto wasn't seeing it. Whatever the case Naruto went back into his bedroom and set Minato in his crib and then rolled it out into the hall. They toys in the crib have never left the crib so they were most likely the cleanest things in Naruto's house.

"Alright," He pulled the crib close to the counter so that Minato could see him and vice versa, "you'll be fine in here," Naruto blew him a kiss and smiled when he smiled before he went back to the kitchen. Minato started screaming as soon as he turned his back. He spun around so fast the knife he picked up almost flew out of his hand. He quickly set it down and rushed over this time just looking into the crib to see what the problem was. Minato looked up at him, no tears, his eyes weren't even watery. He reached for Naruto from where he was but instead of picking him up he rubbed his fingers, noting absently that he should cut the nails later on, before he backed up slowly. Through the mesh at the side he watched Minato as Minato watched him and just for experiment's sake he ducked down behind the counter so Minato couldn't see him and cue the screaming.

He slowly peaked up and locked eyes with his son and then Minato quieted again. Just to be sure he ducked down again and expectedly Minato started to scream. This time he just stayed down. Maybe if he ignored him he'd stop?

20 seconds, 30 seconds, 40 seconds in and Minato was downright having a meltdown. He sighed heavily and crawled over to the crib, this time when Minato spotted him he didn't stop crying. Tears were actually flowing now. "Buh, buh," he blubbered as he reached for Naruto and because Naruto wasn't a firm parent and he couldn't resist those blue eyes he picked him up and cuddled him until he calmed down. Instead of whipping up batch after batch of waffles he settled for cereal instead because cooking with Minato on his hip seemed dangerous and it made him nervous. After Naruto's disappearing act earlier Minato was much more reluctant to let go and would immediately start to whimper and tear up if Naruto made any indication of moving away from him. Even when he went to the toilet.

"Mom..." he whined on the phone in the afternoon, he didn't usually call Iruka 'mom' but he was exhausted and hungry. He didn't want to order food because of the heat pheromones that he was no doubt producing but he couldn't cook with Minato strapped to his chest. "He won't let go..." Minato was contentedly sucking on a cool bottle of water while he leaned against Naruto's chest.

"He may be feeling insecure. Has anything changed in his environment?"

He didn't want to tell Iruka about the Uchihas, "Uhmm... not really? Uhmm I'm not on suppressants this time around."

"What? Why not? Who's going to take Minato!?"

"I'm keeping him."

"...during an unsupressed heat? Are you crazy? What if an alpha breaks into the house?"

"Uhmm..." he pursed his lips.

"That's why he's clinging to you." Iruka said with a sigh, "He doesn't recognize these pheromones you're producing so he's trying to comfort you. He recognizes more by scent than sight Naruto."

Naruto snorted, "he's been kinda annoying to be honest. Ahh oops can I not say my kid is annoying?"

Iruka laughed in his ear, "you can definitely say your kid is annoying. It's everyone else who's not allowed to."

"...what do I do?"

"Are there any other persons he's used to? If they mix their scents with yours then it should create a balance for him...?" Iruka asked even though he probably already knew the answer.

"...no..." Naruto answered lowly as he looked off to the side.

"You... you didn't have to move away. Kakashi and I would have been more than happy to help you raise Mina-"

"Iruka." The man quieted. "I appreciate it. You've looked out for me since the accident and I screwed up so he's my responsibility."

"And you're mine..." Naruto didn't respond. "I know you said you wanted to come up but I can drive down this afternoon and help you with Minato and then when your heat is up we can drive back together. I'll bring a suppressant with me. I bought a scent nullifier the other day too. I don't know if it works. Ordered it from an infomercial."

Naruto chuckled, "stop getting sucked in by those things."

Iruka groaned, "I couldn't help it. Kakashi needs to cancel my credit cards." They shared a moment of companionable silence.

"I miss you." Naruto said then bit his lip. He hadn't meant to say that. He was an independent man now.

"I miss you too Naruto. I can get ready and leave now and be there in 3 hours." He nodded before he realized Iruka couldn't see him. "I'll explain to Kakashi on my way there."

"Okay... love you."

"I love you too and I'll see you soon." He hung up then and Naruto tickled Minato's stomach before he pulled the empty bottle from his grip.

He set the phone on the receiver and set the empty bottle beside the phone. He turned Minato around and set him on his chest so that he could be burped. He set the pup to sit on thighs so he could just look at him. Minato sucked on his fingers lazily as his eyes drooped and his head lolled to the side. Minato was the splitting image of him. No trace of his alpha sperm donor anywhere but that could be because he took his personality from the man and nothing else.

Naruto had had some hope that if he saw the baby that he would remember what the man who assaulted him looked like but he was so high and so drunk. He'd been a brat at 19 years old. Disobedient and unruly. He didn't quite understand what being an omega entailed, he just knew that there were things he couldn't do just because of his dynamic. A group that he'd been placed in against his will. He wanted freedom, he wanted Iruka to not be so overbearing and breathing down his neck all the time. He graduated high school just fine and he was lined up for a job in a few weeks so what was one party before he settled down in the quiet but pretty omega life? He went to a club out of town. Their mantra was that dynamic didn't matter there and omegas would be protected.

The fine print was that the rules only applied inside the club. 5 feet in the parking lot wasn't their business. He didn't even notice that a group of alphas had followed him and his friends out. Their designated driver was hauling one unconscious girl behind him and Naruto was laughing his ass off. The whole world was spinning and he felt like he was on cloud 9. Hungry but happy. The alpha came up behind him and grabbed his ass first and before Naruto could turn around and punch them in the throat the man had a hand around his neck and was dragging him to the side of the building. He remembered panicking. He remembered the pain. Mostly he remembered the knife in his side the whole time daring him to scream or try to run.

He pulled Minato close and cuddled him as he pressed his nose to his hair. He still had nightmares about that night. Maybe it was a blessing that Minato looked like him and only him. He'd been in a bad place when he found out he was pregnant and it was even worse when he thought of what it meant to Iruka. Iruka and Kakashi had been trying to conceive for years. Long before 11 year old Naruto had gone to live with them. Iruka had been so kind and supportive. Held him when he cried. Yelled at doctors when he told him he was in pain and sat by his bed and quietly told him that if the morning after pills didn't work then he'd support him without question if he wanted to abort. Those were illegal, just talking about it could get one fined and imprisoned for several months. The fact that Iruka would even suggest it made him break down and cry.

Iruka's support was comforting and warm but it also filled him with guilt. Knowing that Iruka and Kakashi spent thousands on fertility treatment he just couldn't abort and after having Minato he couldn't bear to give him away for adoption. So he'd left home, against Iruka's wishes once again, registered himself at the omega clinic for government benefits and now he was a single mom living away from his parents in a white two bedroom government appointed house in a rural part of town. He was sad sometimes but mostly he was okay. He was feeling alive again.

* * *

Notes: Now that I think about it if I hadn't put the SasuNaru tag then you'd have had to guess who Naruto would choose but since you already know that he choose Sasuke why do you think he rejected Itachi?


	5. Chapter 5

Notes: A **lot** of people think that Itachi is just too creepy lol XD XD the responses made me laugh. I was thinking Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays for update days but I have commitment issues so we'll see ;)

* * *

 **Adjustment**

 **Cooperate**

* * *

Iruka arrived 4 hours later with a beautifully decorated black forest cake in one hand and a huge suitcase trailing behind him in the other. "Hey!" He greeted Minato when Naruto opened the door with a kisses all over his face. The pup squealed with delight and wiggled in Naruto's arms, clapping his chubby hands and kicking his sock clad feet. Iruka giggled, "you are so adorable." he cooed and kissed his cheeks, forehead and nibbled on his shoulder just to excite him some more.

Naruto watched with quiet amusement as he stepped aside and let his foster mother in. "Hey Iruka I'm great how about you?"

Iruka chuckled, "that's cute. Very cute." He said with a smile. He set the cake on the counter then went over to properly greet his son with a warm hug, Minato squished between them. He seemed to thoroughly enjoy the affection though. "Wow that is strong." Naruto flushed as Iruka sniffed his neck, "I'll get my suppressants."

"...thanks," he mumbled.

Iruka stopped midway to his suitcase, turned and went over to the couch. He sniffed it delicately and then pulled back in abhorrent disgust. "Naruto!" he huffed.

Naruto stared at the couch then he remembered that that was where Itachi had sat and left his shit scent lingering behind. His shoulders sagged and he cursed his terrible luck. "Iruka I can explain." Iruka turned on him so fast that he took a step back. "It's not what you think!" He defended holding up a hand.

"I'm thinking a lot of things right now Naruto Uzumaki and none. I say none! Of them are good." Naruto winced when Iruka used his full name.

"Look let's... sit down first okay?" Iruka pursed his lips and folded his arms. Since Iruka had no intention of sitting down Naruto sat instead, not in Itachi's spot but further down the couch. He set Minato on the floor and he seemed hilariously confused about who to crawl to first. While Minato looked back and forth between Naruto and Iruka, Naruto gave a concise summary of what happened in under 10 minutes and when he was done Iruka did sit down then and since he was on the floor now Minato crawled over and onto him.

"Naruto..."

"That's why I wanted to come up after my heat was finished. Can I have those suppressants now?" He wiped a light sheen of sweat off his brows and fanned himself. He was already feeling warm.

"Y-yea of course." He pulled his suitcase to him and opened the front and got the small case while Naruto got himself a class of water. He swallowed down the pills almost greedily. The Uchihas said that they were giving him the choice to choose one of them and that they'd come back at the end of his heat but they could be lying. So if they suddenly showed up in the week then he'd have his suppressants and his foster mom. "Naruto this is serious..."

"I know."

"You can't just ignore this." Iruka said urgently.

"I won't."

"You can't run away either!" He said impatiently as he tickled Minato's stomach. The pup fell over in a fit of giggles.

"How can you be chewing me out and playing with a baby at the same time? Your pheromones should be all over the place."

Iruka rolled his eyes, "I've been a mom longer than you Naruto. Other than my heat I can control most of the scents I pump out." Iruka smirked at him. "Compared to me you're just a pup running around chasing his tail. Naruto rolled his eyes and it somehow landed on the cake. "Cravings?"

"Not really. More like stress and relief. Not having Minato on my hip all the time is so freeing." Naruto said as he cut a huge chunk of cake. As he fed fingertips of icing to Minato the warmness seemed to spread out from his stomach up and out. He and Iruka sat on the floor, Minato nestled comfortably between them and smacking his lips with the sweetness, as they ate and watched the TV. His heat had started. The suppressants took roughly 18 to 20 hours before they actually started to work so Naruto just needed to endure the excessive slick he would be producing and turn on the AC to cool him down.

He drank a tall glass of water when his throat got too dry then he stumbled into his room to fit his bed with the plastic sheets and then take a shower. Minato started crying 3 minutes into his shower but Iruka was an expert when it came to babies so he wasn't worried. After his shower he didn't feel much better. He was still uncomfortably warm. Waiting in his room was a small table with sandwiches and fruits and on the floor beside it was bottles of water. Minato must have started crying when Iruka left him alone to bring these to Naruto.

Naruto sucked on a grape and rolled it around in his mouth as he paced his room. He was partly worried about the Uchihas suddenly showing up to his house but he was also restless and horny, and hoping they would come? If only to sate the itch he had inside him. Usually he'd just be wet and at half mast for most of his heat. If he touched himself then he'd only need to cum once a day to keep the worst of it away. Now that Minato was getting older and he didn't need round the clock care, his body was getting ready to reproduce again hence the excessive slick and horniness added to that, he took the suppressants late.

A short knock to his door before Iruka spoke up, "Kakashi called. How are you feeling?" Naruto got down on his knees and pulled out a shoe box from under the bed. He reverently lifted the lid and parted the silk he had covering his devices.

"I'm going to bed early mom. Night." He pulled one of the dildos from the box and stroked it lovingly. It's been a while since he used one.

"Not gonna kiss the little guy good night?" Naruto touched himself between his legs and muffled a moan. He was so wet and soft. His fingers just slid in. He stretched them apart and pressed deeper into himself, this time he moaned out loud. "I'll take that as a no then." He didn't wait to hear if Iruka had left before he replaced his fingers with the dildo. It stretched him wide and burned him in all the best ways.

The easiest way to brave a heat alone was to fantasize. It was nothing to be ashamed. Naruto writhed on the ground pressing the dildo as hard and as deep as he could into his ass. His slick squelched with every pulse his ass made to hold onto the dildo and pull it even deeper. It wasn't enough. He imagined phantom hands squeezing his nipples, soft lips trailing down his neck, calloused hand gripping his dick tight. He could feel his climax, his balls tightening and toes curling. He came with a keen, white spurting from the head of his cock all over his thigh. His phantom partner chuckled in his ear and blew their breath on his nape before they whispered in a voice Naruto had heard before in real life, "well... isn't this a pleasant sight?"

* * *

To Guests: Thank you all for reviewing on the last chapter~ Means so much to me that although you may not have an account you still take the time to review. I really appreciate it~

Notes: Plastic sheets are an actual thing meant for bed wetting toddlers and potty trainers. Naruto's heat has finally arrived and the fantasies have started. Because the fantasies will have _no effect on the outcome of the story_ I'm willing to throw in some of your ideas as well for the next chapter so in a review (or pm I'm not picky) let me know what fantasy, and who stars it, you'd like to see next!

Edit after upload: In this work bonds are made by claiming bites so if and alpha sucks his teeth or runs his tongue over his teeth or says his gums itch it means he has the urge to bite and claim.


	6. Chapter 6

To Guest: It wasn't my intention to make the story line so heavy but there's nowhere to insert some humor to lighten it up a bit. Other than the adorableness that is Minato there aren't any comical scenes that I can just pin in y'know so the fantasies are like... a literal break from the bleakness that is Naruto's life at the moment.

Notes: Thank you to yaoiluvur for the suggestion. Everyone else is concerned with who the father of Minato is or how bad his heat will be with alpha scents around or how him and Iruka are going to handle the alphas lol XD

* * *

 **Adjustment**

 **Wrought**

* * *

Iruka knocked gently on the door in the early hours of Tuesday morning. Minato had woken him up by shuffling around on the bed so Iruka had dragged himself out of bed to make him formula. After propping Minato up in a baby chair on the floor with the bottle in hand and the TV on he prepared some waffles for himself and then made another batch for Naruto. He also picked up an omega special baggie of electrolytes. He knocked on Naruto's door before he entered then took a step back and pushed the door open.

He held his breath as Naruto's heat pheromones flooded the hall all at once before he sighed. Something about smelling another omega's heat made him uncomfortable. It was the same for all omegas, which was why omegas didn't mate with other omegas during heats, but he'd thought he'd more or less get over the discomfort by now. If Naruto was his biological son he'd feel the urge to shelter and protect not move as far away as possible.

He shoved those thoughts away and boldly stepped into the room. He was a parent and this was nothing. He set the food on the table, switching it with the tray he put there last night. He was pleased to see that Naruto had eaten everything he put there and when he was done with that he shook Naruto awake and forced him to take a shower. He would tidy the room a bit but one look at Naruto's 'toys' had him shuddering. Having a child or not Iruka was content to think that Naruto was still his pure virgin baby and that was that.

"Thanks mom," Naruto muttered as he nibbled on the chilled waffled. "Can you close the door on your way out?" Iruka wanted to stay and chat for a bit more while the heat ebbed but the way Naruto was eyeing one of the dildos made him hurry up and leave. Iruka decided to clean the rest of the house while Naruto handled his own business. He started with the kitchen.

Naruto sucked down a bottle of juice and rolled his shoulders. He groaned as Itachi's scent from the outside his door beckoned him. He wanted to writhe around in it but even in his heat induced lust he knew that Iruka would skin him if he did. He rolled on the cool ground and pulled the sheets down off the bed to wrap himself up in it. The fabric made his skin prickle and he frowned and moaned. He fished around on the floor for his dildo but his hand knocked his vibrator instead. It was hot pink bulbous head veiny thing he'd bought as a joke when he visited a sex shop that one time but it had come in handy many times. He pressed his index and middle finger into his hole and stretched himself before he slid the vibrator in. While he was this sensitive he could feel when the head pressed in and felt every inch of the veins. He pressed his free hand to his mouth as his pleasure raced up and down his spine. He bit down on the sheets as he twisted his wrists and rolled his hips. The vibrations working on his prostate making him moan even more. He really wished he had an alpha now. A warm body with a strong arms and a strong chest to hold him tight and fuck him deep.

"I think I'm more than capable of that," Itachi purred by his ear as the taller man draped himself along Naruto's side. He was so warm and firm. His long fingers trailing along Naruto's burning chest and stomach down his aching weeping dick. He whimpered and Itachi shushed him. That just made him want to cry even more. "Once you choose me I can pleasure you even more than this," Itachi whispered as he pulled the vibrator free. "If you'll let me of course." The alpha licked along his shoulder up to his neck and behind his ear before he bit down on the lobe. Naruto sobbed as he came, his ass squeezing down on the device. "Ask me to help. Tell me how much you want me..."

"I want you," Naruto sobbed biting down on his bottom lip. Itachi eased the dildo out of ass as he turned Naruto ever so slightly down on his stomach and raised his ass high.

"Say it again," Itachi demanded softly, his fingers teasing Naruto's thighs. So close to his ass but much too far away.

"Please!" Naruto sobbed bunching up the sheets in his fist. "I want you so bad," he begged but Itachi took his time. Naruto moaned desperately for him until Itachi shifted just above him and finally -finally- started to press in. He was just what Naruto liked, thick, wide and throbbing with heat. Naruto arched his back as he moaned. This was what he was waiting for. He longed for this. An alpha to please him and tend to his needs. He shuddered as he came again and his head drooped but his dick was still hard.

Itachi curled his hand around his dick and milked him, "Not yet pretty thing. We're not done yet."

Meanwhile Iruka sat in the couch and twirled a business card between his fingers. He looked over at the couch that had been stained with the alpha's scent, he'd sprayed enough fabric cleaner on it to completely eradicate the scent, and now he was holding a card with that same alpha's scent. He found it in stuck in the center piece on the table. It was a laminated slip of paper in an off white color with elegant curling letters. It only had a name and a number on it so really it wasn't an actual business card but it did gave off a business vibe.

He shouldn't interfere. For all he knew Naruto had already picked one of those brother alphas who claimed they had no intention of harming him but alphas lie. It was just their nature. Iruka didn't trust them one bit. He glanced at Minato who was passed out on in a ring of stuffed animals and then he hit send, calling the number. He was doing this for his sons.

"Hello?" A smooth voice answered after the 3rd ring.

"Hello who is this?" Iruka asked, he was nervous now. He didn't know what to expect.

"It's only proper to introduce yourself first. You called me after all. How did you get this number?"

"I am Iruka Umino." Iruka said with a huff.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" His cocky tone made Iruka grit his teeth.

"I'm Naruto's mother." He hissed lowly and looked around the hall to see if Naruto would somehow catch him in the act. Even though he wasn't doing anything wrong.

"Ohh...?" Itachi sounded interested now. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm telling you and your brother to leave my son alone." Itachi chuckled lowly which only made Iruka mad, "listen here. My son doesn't need nor want your attention. He's not interested in you and if you continue to harass him then we're going to the police."

"Is that what Naruto said?"

"Yes it is."

"Really? Because he already offered himself to my brother and I. Did he not tell you that?" Iruka stuttered on the line. "Well if he didn't have a child I imagine that we'd be there now." Iruka scoffed and spluttered, unable to find the right words.

"You're lying!"

"Am I? How is his heat? Is he calling for me? Or Sasuke?"

"Go to hell!" Iruka snarled and jabbed his thumb on the end call button. He seethed and squeezed his phone as hard as he could before he got up and stormed up to Naruto's room. Heat or not he had some questions for his son. He knocked roughly on the door before he grabbed the door handle. Just as he turned the handle he heard Naruto moan Sasuke's name inside.

* * *

To Aka-chan: I'll tell you later ;)

Notes: I feel like I completely skipped Tuesday and didn't realize that it was Wednesday lol but this was already half written so it's all good.


	7. Chapter 7

Notes: Thank you to a guest who hasn't left a name but did leave a suggestion for a Lady and the Tramp themed fantasy. I hope you enjoy~

PSA: I AM EXCITED. That is all.

* * *

 **Adjustment**

 **Lure**

* * *

A nursing mother's heat was supposed to be short, 3 days, so that they could focus on their child. On top being short, the symptoms were a dulled arousal, a higher temperature than a regular 7 day heat along with more slick and finally more 'mom scents' than a normal omega would produce. Naruto had enjoyed that for 5 blissful months until now.

His body was confused.

He was 6 days into his heat, even he could smell all these pheromones he was producing, he was sweating like a broken pipe and if he stood in one place too long a puddle would form on the ground. He was so fucking tired but he couldn't sleep for long without his dick waking him up and demanding attention.

Added to that, the Uchiha brothers would phase in and out of his fantasies and every now and then they would blend into each other and he couldn't tell who was who.

Right now, his stomach was rumbling and he could smell food. His nose led him out into the hall where there was a lukewarm bowl of half eaten ramen left out on the counter. Naruto could cry at the injustice. There was no sign of his mother or his son. He considered calling out for Iruka but his stomach was demanding he eat that food. He picked up a pair of disposable chopsticks and snapped them in two, "thank you for the food," he whispered before he slurped up a good amount of noodles. He moaned. The noodles were just right, not too soggy not too firm.

"It seems I've lured in a stray..." He stiffened at the sound of Sasuke's voice. The room had darkened and taken on a rosy hue and Sasuke was shirtless in only boxers and the outline of his dick was huge, just what Naruto wanted to wrap his tongue around so he knew that this was definitely not real.

"Sasuke..." he said and looked down at the bowl of ramen as Sasuke strutted close to him. "I didn't know it was yours," he mumbled bashfully. His ass was too over excited. It was leaking all over his seat. Sasuke took the chopsticks from him and slurped up some of the noodles then beckoned him forward with his index finger. "Eh? Out of your mouth? That's gross..." he protested but leaned forward anyhow. He felt flushed and feverish and when his lips connected with Sasuke's he squirmed in his chair. His flaccid penis going hard almost immediately.

Sasuke's tongue rooted around in his mouth as they passed the noodles between them. Naruto leaned forward and turned his neck as he slurped messily on the strands and the flowing broth mixed with saliva. He wasn't sure when he closed his eyes but when he opened them it was Itachi. The dark haired man nibbled on his chin and sucked on his bottom lip, he munched on the loose noodles as he brought his lips closer and closer to Naruto's until there was no more left and their lips touched tightly. He shuddered as he came.

"Oh Naruto," he was so startled he almost fell out of his chair.

"Mom!" he barked making Iruka jump.

"What?" He asked wide eyed and gripping the front of his robe. Naruto sucked in a breath and looked around the room, everything was back to normal. It seemed that even his heat was dissipating. "Are you okay? I went to use the bathroom and I came back to see you eating my noodles. There's more on the stove..." Iruka approached him cautiously. His face heated up.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry. I'll share you another bowl."

"That's okay honey." Iruka dropped a kiss on his sweaty forehead and didn't comment on how he stank or smelled like cum. "Well smells like your heat is finally done. Those extra few days must've been hellish..." he commented airily.

"Uhmm... yea they were. Had to... press through it."

"Hmmph." Over his shoulder he could see Iruka nodding. "I uhh... we may need to talk Naruto."

He turned in his seat, "Huh? About what?"

Iruka brought his bowl over and sat down a chair away from his son, "I may have over stepped my boundaries but I'll have you know that I did it because I am your parent and I love you and I don't want harm to come to you.

Naruto's shoulders sagged, "Mom... what did you do..."

"I," Iruka started defensively, "may have called one of the men's names you were calling out."

"Naruto flushed hotly, "Iruka how could you?"

"What was I supposed to do? Just sit by and watch your live get turned upside down again and not do anything?"

"You were _supposed_ to trust my judgement!"

"Naruto..."

"No Iruka don't 'Naruto' me. I can't believe you did this!"

"I won't apologize for caring Naruto..." he muttered staring intently into his bowl.

"I don't want your apology! I'll fix this myself. I can't believe." Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose and and sighed heavily. "You should have trusted me and let me handle it."

"The last time I did that you called me from the hospital. I can't just sit by. What if they're like Ju-"

"DON'T! Say his name..." Naruto couldn't believe that Iruka had the audacity to mention Minato's sperm donor at a time like this. At least the Uchihas were giving him a chance. Iruka pursed his lips but he didn't speak or look at his son. "I'm going to bed. I'll work it out tomorrow." Naruto dumped his bowl into the sink and solemnly walked to his room. He was met first with how rancid it smelled and then how dirty it was. He could see the stains on the bed and the carpet from the doorway. He stripped the sheets and kicked the rug into the bathroom and left them in a pile by the door while he tidied the rest of the room and gave it a quick wipe down with a semi wet mop.

He opened the window and sprayed air freshener all around until it didn't quite smell so funky then he spread the bed with his favorite after heat spread and comforter, 100% cotton that was easy on his still sensitive skin and when he was done he stripped and stepped into the tub where he stood under the shower and let the warm water beat down on him. He was tired. Tired of being scared of alphas and tired of being angry at alphas. He just wanted to live a normal peaceful life. He liked the life he had now but he guessed that welcoming a lover home wouldn't be so bad. Added to that it would be nice if Minato had an alpha patron he could depend on.

He needed to seriously consider the Uchihas offer and answer them honestly and then he could take it from there. No running away to mom and dad this time.

* * *

Notes: This chapter was late but that's because I went to a restaurant and when I came home I had a stomach ache so I couldn't write and thus couldn't upload. My sincerest apologies and I hope you did enjoy the chapter late as it was.

Question: Not related to this fic but just my own personal curiosity but if you were to be granted one wish what would you wish for? There are no 'outs' so to speak.


	8. Chapter 8

Notes: If I was a fairy I'd grant all your wishes but since I'm not I can only pray that the practical ones, Dani's degree, comes true!

PSA: On the 13th zOMG! returns! If you know what it is then the hype is real :3 :3 :3

* * *

 **Adjustment**

 **Control**

* * *

Now that Naruto's head was clear he really sat down to give his choices some thought. Itachi was handsome. More handsome than Sasuke and that was a plus in Naruto's book but something about him just wasn't 'right'. Under normal circumstances he wouldn't ever choose to be Itachi's mate because of this one something. Naruto couldn't exactly pinpoint what is was: whether it was because he didn't smell just right or because he insulted Naruto's home or because he didn't give Minato the time of day. Sure he said he and his brother came to check on them but them was probably more general than actually caring for Minato's well being. Of all the things that felt 'wrong' that stood out to Naruto the most.

Then there was Sasuke and his 'let me touch your baby' creep vibes. Although Minato seemed to like the attention it made Naruto uncomfortably warm. As if liking his kid was he only requirement to have him as a mate. Of course if he hated Minato that would be a complete turnoff but being attracted to him just because he liked Minato seemed wrong...

Or was it just one of his redeeming features? His looks and charms added up to 4 and him giving Minato attention was a 6? Was that how it worked? Naruto had never been much attracted to the fatherly types because they reminded him of Kakashi and dating your dad would be weird but in this case it was confusingly attractive.

He groaned and flopped over on his side. Minato who was drooling furiously all over his teething ring discarded it in favor of him. He liked being Minato's favorite person, he thought. He liked that when his heat was over Minato clung to him and drenched the entire front of his shirt. Clingy post heat Minato was exhausting but he loved it all the same. What if he did choose Sasuke and Minato favorited him. Was that something to be jealous over? But on the other hand what if he chose Itachi and whenever Minato tried to get his attention he'd just brush him off. Minato may be 8 months old but Naruto was sure that would crush the pup.

He groaned and rolled over onto his back bringing Minato with him. The little one squealed with delight. Iruka cleared his throat, "I have some pudding here. I forgot I had it in my bag. He might like this flavor." Him and Iruka were on a one word answers base at the moment. Without a word he got up, passed Minato over to his outstretched arms and went to his room. He huffed, "Naruto-!" But the blonde was already in his room.

He paced the length of his room and groaned again. He couldn't think of a legitimate reason other than scent and his like for Minato to choose Sasuke Uchiha. And what if Sasuke was only acting like he liked Minato but he really actually didn't?

He threw his hands into the air and went back out into the hall for the landline. Iruka looked up hopefully when he saw Naruto but the young man paid him no mind. He dialed another familiar number and shifted anxiously from heel to toe as he waited out the rings.

The line finally connected, "is this my favorite son?"

"No. This is your only son," Naruto said with a chuckle. Just hearing Kakashi's voice sent a wave of relief all over him.

"Hey son. Iruka told me you were having some troubles and he may or may not have done something stupid..."

Naruto rolled his eyes and the landed squarely on Iruka's wide eyes and flushed cheeks. He forged ahead with feeding Minato as if he had not spilled his guts. Naruto made a mental note to buy whatever that pudding was in bulk because Minato was basically inhaling it. The only food he was so enthusiastic about was Naruto's milk. "Yea he may or may not. I called cause I have no idea what to do. I think I know which one would be... better? More beneficial? I don't know, than the other but my reason for him is... superficial and shallow..." he rubbed the back of his head. Both sets of parents had taught him the value of what was under the surface of a person, not just their dynamic or how pleasing their face was but there wasn't anything 'wow' about Sasuke's face. In fact he still believed that Itachi looked better but Sasuke smelled nicer overall and he was kind to Minato. That's all he had and he told Kakashi as much.

"Hmm..." the silver haired man hummed. "Well then go with your gut."

Naruto's shoulders drooped, "...my gut...?"

"Yep. Choosing a mate and getting married is all about compatibility. You can't over analyse it all. And while I don't want you mating with anyone I'd rather you have safe in the arms of one alpha than fearing for your safety in the company of many."

"Don't get philosophical dad..."

"What can I say? I'm a poet." Naruto rolled his eyes but laughed nonetheless. "So are you coming back with Iruka?"

"He said I shouldn't run away from it so I'm gonna face it or whatever."

"Oh. All this enthusiasm." Kakashi said dryly and Naruto snickered.

"Thanks for the advice dad I'll call you later."

"Forgive him won't you? It kills him when you two don't talk."

Naruto heaved a sigh, "...yea yea I already have."

"Did you tell him that?"

"Not yet."

Kakashi snorted, "Don't let him stew too long will you?"

"Yes dad. I won't. Byebye." He pressed the thing that ends the call when you press it and then set Itachi's card on the table and dialed his number. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hello," Itachi answered seductively and Naruto found it more annoying than enticing now that his heat had come and gone.

"Itachi."

"Oh! Naruto, my favorite omega. How was your heat? I'm dying to hear about your fantasies."

Naruto rolled his eyes and sucked his teeth, "you can go ahead and die." Itachi barked a laugh then simmered down. He seemed surprised by the sound too if the clearing of his voice was any indication.

"To what do I owe the pleasure? Made a decision with the help of mommy dearest?"

"As a matter of fact yea. I'm choosing-"

"A-tat-tat-tat." he said quickly cutting Naruto off. "This is something to be discussed face to face. Over dinner perhaps?"

"Dinner?"

"Yes! It's a cause for celebration Naruto. A welcome to the family sort of thing."

"Not dinner. Lunch maybe."

"Lunch is fine. I'll send a car for you. How does Thursday sound?

"You didn't ask if Sasuke would be free."

"Oh trust me, he'll make himself free."

"I can take the bus. You don't need to send a car..."

"Nonsense." Itachi said cutting him off. "The car will be by for you at 11."

"I-I really don't mine taking the bus you can just tell me-" he started but Itachi got the last word in.

"I'll pass the lovely news onto my brother." And then the dial tone. He stood there gaping listening to the monotone before he took the phone from his ear and set it down.

"So how was it?" Iruka asked airily acting as if he wasn't eager to know.

"It was fine." Talking to Itachi had exhausted him, "You think you can give Mina a bath I need to go lay down."

"Everything okay?" He was already getting up.

"No mom I'm okay. I just didn't know that dealing with an obnoxious alpha could be so taxing." Iruka snorted but Naruto ignored him. He needed a nap and maybe a beer or two.

* * *

To Aka-chan: No threesome. The brothers are close but not that close ;)

Added: I'm still looking for some more wishes~


	9. Chapter 9

Notes: After this chapter there won't be any updates until further notice. 50% because I fell twice yesterday and I'm cut and bruised and 50% because zOMG! launches tomorrow so much hype while I heal. I fell the first time washing my dog and the second time off a bicycle XD

* * *

 **Adjustment**

 **Arrival**

* * *

Iruka hovered by the doorway while Naruto handed him a packed lunch. After his nap the previous afternoon he summed up his conversation with Itachi but left out when they would meet. If he told Iruka that it was in a mere two days the man would insist on staying and supervising or something. Maybe even volunteer to come along and care for Minato but he didn't want that. He wanted to just have an uneventful lunch, a PG lunch, while holding his kid as a shield from unwanted attention.

It was a known fact that alphas didn't like kids who weren't theirs.

Well, psychologists said that only a mere 15% of alphas were actually like that but Naruto believed that it was at least 99% and that 1% was Kakashi and he alone. Kakashi was awesome.

"Maybe I can run you through some scenarios? Maybe give you some questions? I mean you don't really know what they expect of you right? So you should ask them questions like if they want kids or if they'll let you work-"

Naruto cut Iruka off with a tight hug and a kiss to the cheek, "I'll be fine mom. C'mon. You can't stay here any longer or Kakashi will burn down the house trying to cook." Iruka snorted but he looked at his car reluctantly. "I'll be fine. I already know what I want to ask." Only one question was important anyways.

Iruka pursed his lips but huffed and sighed. He smiled lovingly at his son as he ran his hand through Naruto's hair and tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. "If at any time you want me to come back and kick alpha ass," he said with a whisper and Naruto laughed out loud, "I will break every traffic law to get here." He finished with a disarming smile but Naruto didn't think he was joking. They shared another hug before the older man finally let go and dragged his luggage to the car.

"Don't forget to eat. Don't just drive straight even if you want to beat traffic."

"Sheesh, who's the mother here?" Naruto grinned at him and hugged his sides as he watched Iruka's car pull away from the curb and drive off. He closed and locked the door behind him before he went back to his room after grabbing one of Minato's pudding cups. He glanced at the landline as he passed and sneered at the amount of missed calls and voice messages he had then continued on. In his room he was greeted by his son who was standing by supporting himself with the rim of the crib and waiting for him to return.

"Hey!" He said loudly grinning. Minato grinned back at him with his sole two bottom teeth. Naruto wondered if he should brush them. Even though Minato was awake it was better he not see Iruka leave because that would be a tantrum he wouldn't calm down from for at least an hour.

Naruto scooped Minato out of the crib and sat him on a towel on the bed while he fed him small spoonfuls of the pudding. He loved pudding. Naruto hoped he would love baby food just the same.

Naruto watched him with a small smile. Really, he was the luckiest man in the world. Other than the mess with his heat, Minato was so well behaved and when the cup of pudding was done Minato look more confused than Naruto had ever seen him. He couldn't help chuckling, it was like the cub was asking him, "mom, where's the rest of the sweet mush?" He touched Naruto's wrist that was holding the spoon and opened his mouth as wide as he could. Naruto chucked before he planted a sloppy kiss on Minato's wet cheek and then nommed on his bulging belly. Speaking of belly, Naruto squeezed the extra fat around his own belly and ran his fingers down his stretch marks. He'd been meaning to lose the weight but between mom-ing and working he hadn't found the time.

In his heat induced fantasies the Uchiha brothers had ravished him without a paying attention to his body but now the thought of taking one of them as his mate and being intimate with that person made him feel uneasy and embarrassed of himself.

He poked Minato in the tummy and laid down beside him on his back while he stared up at the white ceiling. He shouldn't feel self conscious, he thought as he watched Minato stare longingly at the empty cup of pudding, he hadn't led them on and he didn't express any interest in them so why should he feel bad about being a couple pounds over weight?

He ruffled Minato's soft hair and smiled back when Minato smiled at him. He clapped his hands and drooled and was just all around happy. "Hey Mina, you love mommy right?" Minato gurgled and spit up on himself. "I'm pretty sure that's a yes ain't it?" he said with a snort as he scooped Minato up into his arms and carried him to the bathroom.

He moved on autopilot as he washed Minato and dressed him and then washed himself and then he went to clean. The house was relatively spotless. Only the sheets he used and some of Minato's bottles and toys needed a washing. He decided a good old fashioned hand washing was in order. It should help him clear his mind. He scrubbed and rinsed and hung to dry even the curtains before he picked new ones to put out. Minato cried three times that day. Twice when he was hungry and the third time because he didn't want to be left in the house alone and had no problem sucking on a pacifier while he sat by Naruto's side holding a tiny fistful of Naruto's shirt. Iruka's absence seemed to have dawned on him.

As much as he scrubbed and cleaned, when Minato finally went down for his nap he stared at himself in the full length mirror in his bathroom and pinch and pulled at the loose skin at his midsection. Maybe... he should join a gym. Maybe a few sit ups wouldn't hurt. He bit his lip before he turned away and hoped into the shower. He stood under the spray for a while. The local gym was at least an hour away, he wasn't sure, he'd never been. His government subsidiary would be stretched thin if he bought a gym membership and dipping into his savings seemed ridiculous.

The rest of the sunny day only irritated Naruto and sullied his mood. Only Minato's innocent smiles served as his reprieve. In the end he ate ramen noodles, breastfed Minato and then went to bed angrily cuddling his pup.

* * *

Notes: This chapter was a bit angsty with a sprinkle of insecurities but all will be well. Fret ye not!

Extra 1: Thank you all for reading and I just want to put this here even though it's not related but _The Village_ hit 300 reviews! If you came here from that then thank you for your continued support!

Extra 2: I'm still looking out for those wishes! "If you could wish for any one thing to have/happen what would it be?"


	10. Chapter 10

Notes: Since everyone shared their wishes with me it's only fair I share mine as well and my wish to write an original novel. It sounds easy but I've been trying and so far everything seems... dull and fake sort of. It's hard to explain but that's what it feels like.

Thank you all for reading and supporting me. I appreciate it all so so much!

* * *

 **Adjustment**

 **Contact**

* * *

Naruto woke up early the next morning, Minato was already awake of course but for whatever reason he was choosing to sit quietly in his crib and nibble on his teething ring instead of baby talk at Naruto to wake up too.

Naruto rolled out of bed and head directly to his drawers to pull out all his 'good clothes'. He laid them out on the bed and rubbed his chin as he looked all of them over. After thinking about it he removed all of the short shorts and tight shirts. He wanted to be the most comfortable he could be. He picked up a shirt and a pair of jeans and pressed them to his body. "What about this? You like?" He asked his son. Minato gurgled at him and sucked on his foot.

He examined the shirt and then pulled it on and found that it was too tight. His chest and nipples were pressed down in it. He glanced at Minato and the baby smiled at him. "Yea I didn't like this either." He rummaged through a few more shirts before Minato started to blubber. Naruto didn't blame him, he was a little hungry too. Naruto made a quick breakfast and even though it was easier to just put his nipple in Minato's mouth and be done with it he was putting his foot down and finally would start to ween the boy.

He made franks and pancakes for himself and fed Minato a bottle. He obviously didn't want it but after a few minutes of blubbering he gave in and leaned back so he could hold the bottle and drink from it. Naruto watched him from the corner of his eye as he ate. He munched on a piece of toast and sighed heavily. Tomorrow was the day. He would meet with the Uchiha brothers and choose one of the to be his husband. The more he thought about the more reluctant he was. He didn't mind being single and he enjoyed working. Being a mom hadn't been on his to-do list but he thought he was doing a pretty good job of it.

He thought about what it meant to willingly take a mate and what it would mean for his son. He'd be giving Minato his best chance for sure. His meager savings wouldn't carry them very far, he'd struggle, he knew that. And by the time he touched 30 he'd lose his government subsidiary so having a rich husband wouldn't be so bad... even if it meant that he couldn't go back to school or get a job or that he couldn't leave the house whenever he wanted to.

He pursed his lip as he thought about Minato's sperm donor. Another reason why the Uchiha were a sort of blessing was that when that man came out of prison he had the right to challenge Naruto for dual custody. Naruto thanked the gods above that the man had a record and alpha or not he couldn't appeal any judge to give him full custody.

Minato leaned over and tossed his barely half finished bottle across the room and then erupted in tears. He looked at Naruto and quieted, waiting for Naruto to come get him. He pointed the bottle and looked up at Naruto with wet wide blue eyes. "I'm sitting right here." Naruto said, "I saw you throw it."

"Buh!" Minato insisted pointing at the fallen bottle. He leaned over in his high chair to look down at where the bottle landed. "Buh!" he said again.

"I'm not your maid young master." Minato pink bottom lip jutted out and he sniffed deep. Naruto could count in his head how long it would take before the meltdown. He rolled his eyes, got up and fetched the bottle. He set it down on the high chair and Minato grabbed for it quickly but knocked it off instead. He sat frozen in shock for a second before he leaned over in the high chair, spotting the bottle on the ground he wailed and pointed at it.

Naruto groaned, took his shirt off and leaned over the high chair. Minato eagerly leaned over and latched onto a nipple. In the back of his head he could hear a miniature version of himself cussing his real self out but really, when Minato wanted to drink formula he would. Babies knew what babies needed or something along those line. He read that in a Mommy and Baby book once. Or at least something along those lines.

After he and Minato had their fill he set Minato on the floor and then he went to his landline. He didn't check the number or messages he cleared his entire inbox. Then he reached for his call book and called Mary-Sue. "Hey morning-"

"Naruto!" She hissed lowly into the phone and Naruto raised a sleek brow. "Do you know what everyone is saying?"

"Nope but that doesn't matter. I called to thank you for all the calls you made and I wanted to tell you that I was fine."

"I... yes I was wondering how you were doing." She said and Naruto rolled his eyes. "I saw your mom leave yesterday?" She said fishing for more information.

"Yep," Naruto said and waited.

"Well I was curious? Everything alright?"

"Yea it is. Hey Mina what do you have there?" The pup looked up at him for calling his name. "Hey spit that out!" Minato continued to stare at him. "Hey look I gotta go."

"I- yes well if you ever need to talk-"

"I'll call you. Thanks!" Then he hung up. Minato was still staring up at him. He grinned at the pup and Minato fell over in a fit of giggles. Naruto raised a brow at him too. "Someone's in a good mood," he commented. Minato looked up at him then rolled over onto his stomach and went up on his hands and knees. "C'mere you." Naruto said getting up from the chair but Minato took scrabbling away as fast as his little hands and knees could take which, wasn't very far so Naruto got down on his hands and knees too.

Thus began a harrowing chase all around the couch before Minato gave up and crawled into Naruto arms for cuddles. The day passed by uneventfully. Other than his neighbors getting into a tiff and airing their dirty laundry for the neighborhood to hear there wasn't anything interesting. Minato, the perfect child he was went down for his nap promptly at two which left Naruto ample time to do absolutely nothing for the rest of the day. Despite his rising nervousness in choosing a new husband who may or may not like his body he decided to eat a pizza, small, for dinner.

The delivery girl was a young beta probably 15. She wore a red shirt and a visor that was struggling to keep her messy brown hair contained. "Uhh Mr. Uzumake?"

"Uzumaki actually. How much do I owe?" She fished the receipt out of her pocket and read it quickly.

"That's be 9.25. And we offer omega discounts if you'd like?" She rudely tilted her body to peek into his house but Naruto also subtly shifted to block her view while he counted out the silver.

"No thanks I'm covered." Even the delivery people knew he was on welfare. This neighborhood had lots of omegas on welfare. He handed her the money in exchange for the pizza. She hurried over to her bike then skipped back over to him and handed him a long glossy piece of paper.

"On the house." She said thrusting it at him. He glanced down at it to see that it was coupon sheet.

"Right..." he said as he took. He gave her a nod and she grinned back at him then hopped on her bike and drove off. Naruto locked and bolted the door before he went and set the pizza on the kitchen table. He inhaled deeply as his eyes fluttered close. Ahh he loved pizza. He couldn't, shouldn't, eat too much greasy foods but his stress levels were through the roof and he deserved a cheat day.

He poured himself a cup of apple juice and set the pizza box on the center table before he looked for a good movie to watch. He settled on a horror film and was halfway through it when Minato woke up. He propped Minato up in the couch beside him and handed him a piece of pizza. He was more interested in sucking it every now and then and then tearing bits of it off than actually eating it.

When the movie was over and Naruto was feeling full and sleepy he wiped Minato down and put the tv on cartoons that played well into the afternoon and up until he went to bed. He was woken up at 7 the next morning by the ringing of his phone. "What?" he answered grumpily even though he didn't know who was on the line. The sunlight was annoying peaking through his window.

"Good morning I didn't mean to wake you," Sasuke said lowly over the line and Naruto muffled his groan.

"What do you want?"

"You're awfully friendly in the morning aren't you?" He said sounding amused.

"If it's not my kid waking me up then I prefer to sleep."

"Ahh well I simply called to let you know I'm looking forward to lunch today."

"And?"

"And nothing. That's all." Naruto rubbed his eyes and flopped back on the bed.

"Good-bye Sasuke." He said and hung up before the man could answer. He didn't know if it was a psychological thing or if Sasuke thought that if Naruto was thinking about him all day that it would influence his decision but he didn't want any of it. He was going to make a rational decision as a human man rather than a fox breed omega. He curled up under his comforter once again and sighed heavily as he prepared to go back to sleep but one look at Minato's crib showed that the little one was up and would be demanding attention soon.

Minato smiled gummily as soon as his eyes met Naruto's and Naruto sighed. "Shoo," he whispered, "go back to sleep." Minato simply kept smiling.

* * *

Notes: Alright next chapter Naruto makes his decision and this story draws to a close! So happy to have been writing it alongside you guys. It was so much fun!


	11. Chapter 11

Notes: After reading a guest review I realized that I really did 'spoil' the ending of the story. If I hadn't tagged it SasuNaru then the build up to him choosing a mate would have been a worthy ending instead of you all just waiting to find out what big question it is that Naruto will ask to choose his mate. I hope that you'll all still like it though.

* * *

 **Adjustment**

 **Decided**

* * *

Naruto sighed heavily when the long, black tinted vehicle rolled up in front of his gate. He stared blankly at it and then side stepped so that it was out of his way. The engine shut off and a very professional looking man wearing a suit of black with a matching fedora and dark sunglasses stepped out. closer Naruto saw that he had two slashes across his face, one down the left side of his temple to cross his lips and end at his chin and another just below his right eye to his neck. He was also thick. And an alpha.

Naruto froze up immediately. The man towered over him and he was thick and bulky. He'd never been so intimidated in his entire life. Pulling out the mace in his pocket seemed like a futile effort to protect himself and his kid. Minato though, of all days, was lightly dozing instead of being his usual curious self. The little one could hardly keep his head up. Naruto opened his mouth to say something. Maybe scream for help or something but there was a thick lump in his throat.

"Ms. Uzumaki I presume?" the alpha said when he was close enough. Naruto remained gaping up at the huge man. "My name is Ibiki Morino. I'll be your chauffeur and bodyguard for the day." He bowed low and presented Naruto with a business card. "Please feel free to call upon me whenever you are in need of my services. I will be available to you 24/7 as of this day. I look forward to working with you."

"Please raise your head!" The formality was making Naruto flush. He took the business card and stuck it into his pocket. "Uhm it's nice to meet you Mr. Morino."

"Ibiki is fine ma'am." He said and Naruto shook his head.

"Uhmm I prefer male... pronouns..." He said as Ibiki finally raised his head and looking at the scars and steely black eyes made him lose his nerve. "B-but you can call me miss or ma'am! I don't mind."

"My apologies sir." He bowed again.

"Stop that!" He said stepping forward to push the alpha up by the shoulder. "You really don't need to be so formal..." He said nervously. Minato seemed to notice that there was someone else but not someone worthy for his eyes to really open and check out. He finally slumped over and his head lolled off Naruto shoulder. "Whoa..." Naruto muttered under his breath as he shifted Minato face to his neck. He'd sleep more soundly with Naruto's scent close by. He looked back at Ibiki and found the alpha smiling gently at him. "You like babies?" He asked suddenly.

"Ah..." Ibiki stuttered and looked away, his ears turning pink and Naruto actually laughed in his head. "Yes. I find them to be more tolerable that adults."

"Hahaha me too! Isn't he cute?" He grinned at Minato even though he couldn't really see his face.

"Yes, you have a very beautiful child." He straightened his suit and opened the door. "We should leave soon sir."

"O-oh ok." He awkwardly climbed in. He'd never been a limousine before so he wasn't quit sure what to do with himself.

"Do you require assistance with the baby seat?" He blinked at it. There was a baby seat in his mom's car but it wasn't anything like this high tech looking thing.

"Yes please," he replied meekly. Ibiki gave him a small smile before he closed the door and went around to the other side. Naruto watched him with a bit of admiration as he carefully and gently manuevered Minato with such efficiency and precision but all the while supporting his head and being careful to not let him stir. When Minato was strapped in Ibiki adjusted the straps and patted Minato's belly.

"Do you see how I did that?"

Naruto stared at him for a full ten seconds before he nodded. Ibiki grinned at him this time and Naruto's heart jumped. He hadn't heard or seen anything that Ibiki had said about getting Minato into that car seat. He'd been too busy wondering why he hadn't met Ibiki in a store or something sooner. He'd have choosen him to be his alpha in a heartbeat.

Ibiki locked the door then hurried around to the driver's side and after asking Naruto if he was comfortable they set off. They made small pleasant conversion where Naruto learned that the Uchiha's had hired him specifically because one of them would be having him today and he shouldn't be left unattended. After finding that out Naruto scowled in silence for the rest of the ride cursing his shit luck for meeting the Uchihas before he met Ibiki. Ibiki was obviously a much more considerate partner! Naruto didn't hesistate to think that Ibiki could heal his hatred for alphas.

"We're here Mr. Uzumaki."

"Ahh so? Take me home."

Ibiki laughed goodnaturedly from the front seat before he climbed out and went to open Naruto's door. "Oi!" Naruto said scowling up at him. "I don't need a bodyguard. Just take me home."

"Unfortunately one of my duties is to make sure you appear at this meeting." Naruto rolled his eyes but took Ibiki's hand to help him out of the car when he offered it. Naruto stood outside of a posh building, several stories high, out on the steps were both Uchiha brothers. Ibiki came up beside with Minato in his arms. Naruto looked up at the alpha with surprise.

Minato was in someone's arms whose scent he couldn't recognise and he wasn't crying. That was new. Despite not crying Minato's lips were tightly puckered as he reached for his parent. The tears were coming. He hurriedly took him, bowed when Ibiki bowed to him and then he went to the brothers.

"Hello Naruto, you look as ravishing as always." Itachi said looking him up and down. Naruto rolled his eyes.

Sasuke chuckled, "It's good to see you. I'm glad you came and in such a timely manner." Naruto rolled his eyes again. He was just about to brush past them when Sasuke bent over so he was eye level with Minato. "It's also good to see you." Minato ducked his head put his finger in his mouth. Was he being bashful?! Sasuke laughed gently at the reaction.

"We should go in." Itachi said breaking whatever mood was forming. Naruto had been blindsided. He wasn't expecting them to notice Minato was there at all.

"Y-yea sure, whatever." He allowed them to lead himself. When they reached the doors it was opened for them and when they reached the entrance to the restaurant a thin short woman came to greet them. She introduced herself as the manager and personally escorted them to their table. All along the walls were waiters with silver trays just standing looking at about. He sat and shifted Minato in his lap when the woman suddenly stomped her foot and snapped her fingers. "Hey you get over here!" She hissed. A waiter hurried over, a beta from his smell, and when he was close enough the woman grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "Where is the high chair?" She asked slowly. "Do you see one here?"

"N-no ma'am-"

"Then go get one!" She barked as she shoved him away.

"I- I don't mind having him in my lap... I don't want to cause trouble."

She looked at him and smiled tightly, "of course not ma'am. You wouldn't be able to enjoy the entirety of your meal." Naruto swallowed and didn't say another word. A high chair was brought shortly and the waiter even helped him to strap Minato into it. Naruto smiled at him as he thanked him but he didn't even glance at Naruto. "Here are your menus. The entire staff is at your beck and call. Please don't hesitate to call for me and I hope you enjoy your meals. It's our pleasure to host the Uchihas." She paused and glanced at Naruto and then, as if it pained her added, "and their omega." Naruto ducked his head. The way she said 'omega' hurt. It was as if the word itself was an insult when she said it.

"You're fired." Sasuke said as he picked up the menu. He snapped his finger and called over the chef.

"W-what... Mr. Uchiha I meant-!" She said hurriedly.

"S- Sasuke you don't need-" Itachi jerked his chin and two burly men walked over and each of them grabbed an arm.

"I- I apologise!" She yelled. "I'll apologise to your omega friend! Please sir!" They didn't even look at her, just scanned over the contents of the menu while the guards dragged her screaming out of the building. Naruto's heart was racing.

"You didn't-"

"You're about to become an Uchiha, Naruto," Itachi smiled at him over the menu, "certain things are absolutely intolerable. That was one such thing."

"But her job! You can't just fire someone." Itachi laughed.

"Yes I can. I own this building and every single thing in it. Excluding you, the little one and my brother of course. I'm hoping one of those things will change today." Itachi winked at him and Naruto fiddle with his menu. 'One of those things' meant that Minato wasn't included.

"Let's leave the business talk until we're done eating."

The chef recommended him their special apple sauce for babies and he added that to his order. Their order arrived in no time, as it should since they were the only ones there. Minato devoured his apple sauce, didn't leave even a bit. Naruto had a simple pasta with coconut sauce and shrimp because he didn't usually have such luxuries and the brothers had steak. Heavy for lunch in Naruto's opinion but they could pay for it so it didn't matter. After they were done their plates were cleared away and everyone left so there was only the sound of Minato sucking on his pacifier and the soft music. Naruto wanted to asked what would happen to the manager but he also kind of felt a bit happy that she was gone.

"I'll start then, Naruto be mine. I make a considerably larger sum than my brother does as I own several business across many fields as well as homes across many countries as my work dictates I travel quit a bit and all I ask in return is your submission and discretion."

"What for?" He asked scratching his pants.

"As it is, I cannot take an omega as a mate, marriage is off the table, however I would very much like to have you in my bed when you are called upon."

"I'm sorry come again?" It sounded like he said marriage was off the table.

"Also discretion, I have a collection of beauties that I would like to add you to." He smirked at the blonde.

Naruto absolutely wasn't following the conversation. "...huh?"

"Yes, I have omegas of all colours and race."

"You what?!"

"Don't be appalled. It's not unheard of it." Naruto had never heard of anything like that! "All I'm missing to my collection is a beautiful blonde with blue eyes and from the minute I laid eyes on you, I wanted you. Won't you think about it? You'll be allowed a monthly allowance, completely independent of me, to spend however you choose," he glanced at Minato.

"You... wait. I thought you wanted to marry me and give Minato your name?" Itachi raised a brow. "I thought? Wait," he held up his hand and with the other he pinched the bridge of his nose, "I thought this was a marriage interview."

"For me it is." Sauske spoke up. "But neither have us have any intention of giving Minato the Uchiha name."

Naruto gaped at them. That was his deciding question. He didn't care about assets or looks. He wanted an alpha who was going to take care of him _and_ Minato. "We're a package deal!" He said glaring at them both. "You- I cannot believe you guys. You!" He pointed to Itachi, "want to collect me and you!" He pointed to Sasuke. "want to marry me but don't want my son?!" He was dumbfounded.

"I will legally adopt Minato once we're married but his last name will remain whatever it is now. I am accepting you both," Sasuke argued with a frown.

"Well I only want you... there's no way I can even consider granting some child the Uchiha name when he doesn't have the Uchiha blood." Itachi laughed, "that's silly," he said to Sasuke.

"No it's not!" Naruto slammed his fist down on the table. "That's the whole reason why I came here. Why I didn't run off with my mom! I thought that Minato would be taking an alpha's last name and then _that man wouldn't have any_!" he stopped himself. He was so mad he couldn't control himself. He wanted to hit them, or maybe toss his water at them but that seemed too cliche. "I'm leaving." He said with a huff. He stood up noisily as he shoved his chair back and Minato looked up at him. Naruto set a small stuffed toy on the tray to distract Minato while he pulled the buckle and lifted him up.

"Don't be rash Naruto," Sasuke said with a sigh. Itachi didn't seem very keen to stop him. He shrugged Minato's baby bag over his shoulder and glared at Sauske.

"I seriously considered you both and in the end I thought about my child and his future. I want to give him the best life I can. I don't want him to grow up neglected by his father figure. I don't need you to pity me." He said lowly. He turned to give Itachi some nasty words but his cold smile and piercing stare froze his words. His instincts started to scream 'this man was dangerous!' He instinctively took a step back, his flight or fight response screaming for flight.

Sasuke came over to him and blocked his path. "Let's talk some more Naruto. While I cannot give Minato my name he will be under the Uchiha umbrella as much as any of my own biological children. I will also love him as much as I am able. Succession of Uchiha estates must first and foremost go to my blood children," he said gently. Naruto frowned heavily. This wasn't what he wanted. "By that man I assume you mean Juugo?" Naruto looked up at him so quickly. "We've done our research Naruto and rest assured both you and Minato will be completely mine. If he even looks in your way once he's released from prison I will _completely_ and _utterly_ **destroy him**." Sasuke's serious face and cold words sent a shiver down his spine but it was no where near as frightening as how Itachi had been looking at him a minute ago. "To also cement my case I will add Minato to my will."

"...really...?"

"Yes. That's all I can do I'm afraid. This way the patriarch of the Uchiha family won't have any objections..." A family with a patriarch... that made Naruto uneasy. A family old and large enough to have a patriarch wouldn't be very welcoming of an omega.

"Yea... I guess so..." He bounced Minato in his arms and rocked him it mostly to comfort himself.

"So is that a yes. Will you become my wife?"

"...yea."

Sasuke smiled at him and Naruto thought cynically that he must be rejoicing at closing a business deal. At the table Itachi rose to his feet as he applauded. "You've won this time brother." he said and they shook hands, "welcome to the family Naruto," he inclined his head, straightened his jacket and then walked off. "I wouldn't want to intrude on the newlyweds."

Sasuke gently touched his elbow and when he turned around Sasuke had a ring in his hand. That was probably the largest diamond Naruto had ever seen. He hoped it wasn't real. Sasuke slid it onto his finger and it fit him perfectly. Minato was of course, the first to touch it and also the first to wipe spit on it. "May I kiss you?"

"Uhmm..." he nodded and Sasuke bent down and captured his lips in a chaste kiss.

He looked at the ring on his hand and nodded to himself. Another situation was added to his life but it would be okay. He could adjust.

* * *

Notes: So officially the story ends here! I won't be putting up the complete mark yet as I want to touch a bit on their domestic lives. At this point if there is something, inconsequential, that you'd like to see happen between the newlyweds now would be the time to send in your requests!

Thank you all so much for reading, I sincerely apologize for spoiling who he'd be choosing with the tag but I hope you all loved reading as much as I love writing, present tense cause I'm not done yet ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Notes: Thank you all for reading and thank you for leaving your requests for future events. I hope I can properly incorporate them all and with that promise here is the chapter~

* * *

 **Adjustment**

 **New**

* * *

He and Sasuke decided to talk some more about what each of them would be expecting back at his home. Naruto felt all sorts of nervous seeing Ibiki after his realization that he was attracted to the man but Sasuke had brought his own car.

Since there wasn't a child's seat Naruto had to drive in the backseat with Minato cradled in his arms. The pup was even more quiet than he usually was. Naruto suspected he didn't like driving in cars very much. Naruto had always taken the bus.

The drive was quiet and because Naruto didn't recognise any of these streets he thought to make some small talk instead, "So I guess I'm your wife now? Are you going to give me a temporary claim or something when we get to your house?"

Sasuke looked at him from his rear view mirror, "I... would like to claim you... permanently." Sasuke said slowly and Naruto nodded as he brushed Minato's silky hair out of his face. "However I am aware of your... special circumstances and that sexual intercourse might be difficult for you."

Naruto choked on his tongue, "I can have," he glanced at Minato then whispered, "sex," he practically mouthed, "Just fine!"

"I mean, I was only given the bare minimum of your case but I was told-"

"Stop!" Naruto pointed at the man. "I already got counselling and sex therapy. Even my dad came and talked to me. It was embarrassing and it made me cry a few times but I worked through it and I'm fine now."

"Fine enough to engage in intimate activities with an alpha? You seem to abhor us."

"Yea. I _abhor you_ ," Naruto said with a sneer using Sasuke's word against him. "If you know that then why did you ask me to marry you and give me this big ass ring to boot." He shoved his hand in Sasuke's direction.

Sasuke tilted his head and leaned back in his seat, "I can understand your ire but I'd appreciate if you didn't swear." Sasuke's hard stare made him press his lips together and ducked his head. "But you're right. I was married before." Naruto looked up quickly, that was surprising. "I wasn't the best husband to my wife and she left me and took half of my account with her."

"So why would you take another wife who might run off with your sh-" Sasuke's eyes narrowed and Naruto quickly corrected himself, "stuff."

"Because my marriage failed because of me. I'm man enough to admit that," he sighed heavily, "While I was angry that she tried to clean my bank account I don't fault her for leaving. I prioritized my work and neglected her. It drove her away and ended our marriage. But this time around I plan to make my marriage work. I promise you that."

"How?"

"For starters I've already made plans to have managers all across the branches who'll handle the day to day runnings of the company while I'll only be in charge of the final say. My hours should be flexible but if anything comes up I'll let you know. I should also always be home at 4 the latest."

"Ahh, right, okay."

"I'll expect dinner to be ready by then." Naruto nodded. "If there's anything you desire of me then I want you to tell me. Is there anything?"

"Nothing I can think of at the moment." Naruto mumbled. They'd only been together for an hour and Naruto was already exhausted. "Well if that's all you want to talk about."

"We should get ourselves organised."

"For what?"

"Well firstly to plan for the wedding. But I would like you to meet my family and I would also like to meet your parents." Naruto nodded even though he was 100% sure that Iruka hated the alpha. "And, since you're comfortable with me as much as you can be, I'd like you come live with me."

"What?"

"Of course if you want to wait until after the official ceremony."

Naruto shrugged, "I don't mind moving in with you. I just have to go down to the omega center with our marriage certificate so I'll officially be off the omega registry. No more government stipend for me." Naruto laughed humorlessly.

"Is that so? When would you like to begin moving then?" Sasuke asked airily glancing at the blonde through the mirror again.

"It's a rental house, sort of, all the furniture came with it only the bed and my clothes are mine so," Naruto tilted his head back and look out at the view. Lots of cars were speeding by. "I'm ready anytime..."

"Naruto." His eyes flickered to Sasuke who had a serious look on his face. "I'm glad you chose me." The alpha said and Naruto nodded. "You may not be happy now but I'll do the best I can to be a husband that you can at least grow to care for." Sasuke promised and Naruto vowed to hold him to it.

Sasuke's house was far, an hour away from the restaurant and when they finally did reach Minato was fast asleep and Naruto was feeling a little drowsy. After Sasuke's promise Naruto didn't know what to say so the rest of the ride dragged on in silence. "Welcome to my home." Sasuke said as he took Minato's diaper bag and let the way up the stone steps to the glass house. This was an upscale neighbourhood, Naruto noted.

"Thank you for having me," Naruto slid his shoes off and looked around the house, "Excuse me," he mumbled his upbringing dictate he be polite.

"Is there anything you'd like? Water? Juice?"

"No that's okay, maybe some towels so I can put Minato down to lay down or something."

"...he can rest in the bedroom,"

"He rolls around, I don't want him to fall." Sasuke led him down the hall, the wood cool beneath his feet.

"Of course not. We can surround him with pillows." So Sasuke said but the actual bed where he said Minato could sleep in was so big that even if Minato tossed and turned he would never fall off. On top of that there were at least 7 pillows of all sizes on the bed. No one needed that many pillows. When Sasuke laughed out loud he realised he said that out loud. "They're decorative. My mother adores them."

When they were done piling pillows around him Naruto set his diaper bag on the side table which only had a lamp on it and then he just nervously stood there. Sasuke stepped up behind him and placed his hand low on Naruto's back. "So what now?" Naruto asked.

"Well…" Sasuke said and his warm breath brushing against the shell of Naruto's ear made the omega shudder. "I do have documents I'd like you to review." Documents? Was that businessman slang for wang? If Sasuke was trying to be sexy and seductive then he was going about it all wrong and even though Naruto could feel his attractiveness to the man plummeting there was still a musk in the air.

* * *

Notes: Thank you all for tuning in for the second more domestic half of Adjustment!


	13. Chapter 13

Notice: Guess who's finally started to write an original piece of work? This gal!

Notes: Thank you all for the amazing feedback and support. Love you guys so much!

* * *

 **Adjustment**

 **Signed**

* * *

Naruto sat in Sasuke's office and stared down at the documents lined out along the wide table. Sasuke had brought out _actual documents_ for him to sign. He thought Sasuke was being kinky! Foreplay for sex! But no. He had meant actual documents.

One such document was their marriage certifications, Naruto legally changing his name from Uzumaki to Uchiha and Sasuke's legal adoption of Minato. Sasuke read it all out loud to him and stopped every now and then to ask him if understood. The most interactive one was their marriage which included a prenuptial agreement as well as a statement that legally bound Sasuke to his word of adding Minato to his will. Sasuke said that the % share that Minato would get after his passing could be discussed when Naruto had his own lawyer present.

All in all it was very eventful evening in a non eventful way and by the time they were done it was well past 7 and Naruto was hungry. "I'll order us something to eat since it's so late." Sasuke left the room to make a call and feeling out of place in the large work area he retraced his footsteps to the living room. He sat down on the comfy soft couch and stared out the window. Naruto made a note to buy curtain, thick long curtains because just having windows where anyone could see inside was just too weird for him. Rich people were weird.

"Dinner will be here shortly." Sasuke announced when he came into the living room. Naruto nodded and jerked his chin to Sasuke's flat screen T.V. It was huge.

"That's an amazing T.V. you've got." He commented.

"Would you like to watch something while we wait?"

"Sounds good to me." Sasuke picked up the remote from the glass center table and then he sat down on the same couch with the blonde but a comfortable distance away and then he started flipping through high tech looking menus that Naruto didn't have on his box television. "Oh I've been meaning to watch that. Do you mind?"

Sasuke selected the Marvel movie and then set the remote back on the table. "I don't watch much T.V." He admitted. "Tell me more about it." This time Sasuke shifted closer and slung his hand over the back of couch.

And now Naruto was all nervous again. "Uhh well it's about a doctor who becomes a magician and he saves the universe after dying a thousand times…" Sasuke's blank expression was comical.

"...what?"

Naruto laughed out loud. "It's more interesting than that!" Naruto managed to say between his fits. "You should see your face!" he clutched his and doubled over. Ahh it felt good ot laugh, even if Sasuke's face wasn't that funny.

"I don't think I've ever seen you laugh before. Nevertheless smile. So you can make expressions like that?" Sasuke tilted his head and his hair fell down in front of his face. The black on white was very sensual.

"Well, when I'm not in stressful situations I can laugh a little."

"Being in a room alone with an alpha isn't stressful?"

"No. Cause, you're my husband now and if you hurt me just cause you can then you're an asshole." Naruto said looking ahead. Sasuke didn't say anything for the longest time and when Naruto finally glanced at him from the corner of his eye he found the alpha watching him. "The movie is much more interesting than me."

"I disagree." Sasuke whispered and Naruto licked his bottom lip. A nervous habit. "May I kiss you?" Sasuke said suddenly and it was weird.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"Like you said, I'm your husband now." He shuffled close and without waiting for the say so he sealed his lips over Naruto's for just a few seconds before he backed away and _then_ he started to watch the movie. Naruto looked ahead determinedly but he was so confused.

He'd kissed before.

He knew what kissing was. He was a good kisser too.

He'd had lovers and he'd kissed his lovers good enough to make them cum.

What Sasuke did was how you kissed your parent's or your grandfather. It was a peck. It could hardly be classified as a kiss.

Was Sasuke a bad kisser? How was he supposedly to tell an alpha that they sucked at kissing? He kept his panic internally and did his best to pay attention to what was on the screen and soon enough the action had sucked him in.

Halfway through a high paced scene and the doorbell rang. "The food is here. Would you help me carry it in?"

"Yea sure." He walked side by side with Sasuke to the door where Ibiki stood with two large paper bags. A flush blossomed across his face. "Ibiki!?" He squeaked. Sasuke looked at both of them.

"Good evening Mr. Uzumaki. It's a pleasure to see you again." Sasuke took one of the bags and handed it to a gaping Naruto and then took the other one. He felt like he'd been caught cheating even though he hadn't done anything.

"It's Uchiha now." Sasuke said coldly and closed the door in the man's face. He didn't even say anything else, he just walked off to his shiny stainless steel kitchen.

"Hey what was that?!" Naruto demanded loudly but a look from the man quieted him and he ducked his head in submission even though he didn't mean to.

"Why were you flirting with the bodyguard?"

Naruto blushed hotly. "I wasn't flirting with him!"

"Then why were you flustered?"

"I just- It's nothing! It's not like I cheated on you with him."

"Oh I know you didn't. But I want to banish any thoughts you have on cheating right here and now. While I am looking for a stable family life I won't tolerate infidelity." Sasuke said lightly and for some reason it made Naruto mad that he thought he couldn't get a man like Ibiki to have an affair with him.

"You're such a confident guy huh? How are you so sure I didn't proposition him or that he didn't proposition me?" Sasuke took two large plates from the cupboard along with a large spoon and started spooning rice and different chickens into the plates .

"Because Ibiki is chemically impotent. He has no sexual desires." Sasuke commented. He picked up a fork and then went back to the couch. "Do you want me to rewind this?"

"What…?"

"I said do you want-"

"Not that!" Naruto said balling his hands at his side, "what do you mean by chemically impotent?"

"All alphas who work for the Uchiha household are injected with anaphrodisiac drugs to dull the libido so they can focus on their duty better and not bring shame to the Uchiha name. Ibiki is one such alpha.

"I… I don't believe that."

"I couldn't at first either…" Sasuke said lowly as he looked down at his plate and Naruto got a tinge of anger from him but the alpha didn't go on. Instead of asking him what he meant Naruto took up his plate and went back to his own seat.

"Yea rewind it." He said after a tense moment of silence.

* * *

Notes: This was a look into Ibiki's life and I know, I know, a lot of the would be IbiNaru shippers are weeping that their barely sailed ship has sunk but shh shh it's okay sweetie. It'll all be better tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

Notes: Thank you all for the amazing questions and theories. I couldn't respond to everyone but I read them all and they've really got me thinking so thank you guys so much.

* * *

 **Adjustment**

 **Sealed**

* * *

They stood side by side in the kitchen, Naruto washing and Sasuke putting the dishes away since he didn't know where they were supposed to go anyways when Sasuke nudged him with his elbow. "Minato is awake." He informed the blonde.

"He's probably hungry now," they dried their hands and went together to check up on the pup. Minato was at the very edge of the bed peeking over. He'd moved the pillows out of the way probably so he could climb down. "Hey sweetie." Naruto greeted as he hurried around the bed to rescue the pup from imminent danger. "Hey I was wondering. What breed are you? Me and Mina are foxes.

"Wolf."

"Ahh. You want kids?"

"Yes. I'm almost 30 it's time I settle down and stop dwelling on the past."

"The past?" Naruto asked as he undressed Minato but Sasuke didn't answer. "Well if you don't wanna tell me I won't complain but we should be honest right? If we want this work…"

Sasuke sighed heavily and sat down on the bed. He propped his elbow under his chin as he laid down on his side and watched the two blondes. "Before I married my wife, ex-wife, Karin, I was in love with my brother's bodyguard Kisame."

"What really?" Naruto thought it was way out of the ball park for a 'prestigious' Uchiha to marry an omega, the lowest of the dynamics, but he'd also been in love with a bodyguard which wasn't any better.

"Yes. I… tried to convince him to have me as his partner. We dated for awhile, a month actually, before some paparazzi photographed us at a diner. My parents were disappointed but our patriarch… he was livid. He fired Kisame and he couldn't find work for years. The only way he could fnd a job was to leave the country."

"For having a fling?!"

Sasuke nodded. "Yea well. There were circumstances to his return."

"The ana whatever thing."

"Yes. At first it was voluntary. Our employees received benefits if they took it. Healthcare and insurance. Scholarships for their kids and so forth. But after they forced Kisame to take it," Sasuke turned and laid down on his back and stared up at the ceiling. "Then they just forced everyone to take it if they wanted to work for the Uchihas. If they didn't take they'd never work in Konoha again.

"Jesus…" Naruto whispered as he shifted a now cleaned Minato in arms. The infant was tugging and nosing at the front of the shirt.

"Looks like he's hungry."

"Yea I was about to make a bottle. He won't let go though." Naruto chuckled as he pulled Minato fingers out of his hair.

"If you want to breastfeed go ahead." Sasuke said looking sideways at them.

"No no he should be bottle fed now. Already 8 months old.

"Then," Sasuke sat up and brushed his hair out of his face. "Do you want me to hold him while you prepare a bottle?"

"Uhh…" No Naruto did not want him to hold Minato.

"You'll have to trust me with him sooner or later. You've already signed the papers. He's just as much my son as he is yours."

Papers could be ripped up later on and all that Minato would have left would be Naruto. Sasuke was only a parent by law. Not blood or bonds. Reluctantly Naruto nodded, "yea sure." He circled the bed and handed his baby to Sasuke.

"I have to admit. I've never held a small child before." Naruto's heart jumped several times in his chest at the thought of Sasuke dropping him.

"Just… just put one hand under his butt like this," Naruto positioned Sasuke's arms for him. "And if he starts moving around then just use your other hand to support his back. But he can sit up on his own and he's a good boy so he won't give you any trouble." Minato was looking at Sasuke as if he was in the twilight zone and thinking 'who is this strange man holding me. Mother what were thinking?' he looked back and forth between Sasuke and Naruto with wide eyes.

"Hello," Sasuke greeted jostling him. Minato grabbed a fistful of Sasuke's silky hair to steady himself. "I'll take you to the kitchen. I have an electric kettle you can use."

All in all it was eventful. Naruto kept waiting for Minato to start crying but he was more curious by this new person who was neither grandma nor mommy than intimidated by him. Naruto had an inkling that maybe Minato would be an alpha when his dynamic presented itself. Sasuke watched as Naruto spooned the formula into a clean bottle and then poured the warm water into it. "You're an expert at this." Sasuke commented as he gently bounced Minato on his hip. Naruto wondered if he even realised he was doing it.

Naruto laughed slightly, "thanks I guess. I don't think you can have a baby if you don't know how to make formula." he said. He finished adding the ingredients then he screwed the nipple on, pinched it and gave the bottle a good shake to mix it all up. He took a sip from it to make sure it was an okay temperature before he handed to Minato.

"I guess I'm not qualified then." Sasuke commented stepping closer. "Maybe you can teach me…?" He leaned down and pressed his lips to Naruto but instead of the usual peck this time he tilted his head and pressed closer, deepening the kiss. It was nothing like the kisses before.

Naruto pulled back, "Sasuke?" He asked looking up at the alpha's lips.

"You weren't being very receptive," Sasuke whispered, "even though I was trying to move slowly with you…"

"That was you being slow? It was weird."

"So this is better." Sasuke confirmed and ducked down to capture Naruto's lips once more. Naruto's eyes fluttered closed against his better judgement. And then he remembered Minato.

"Wait a sec," Naruto put his free hand on Sasuke's chest and pushed him back but Sasuke was broadly built and well toned and so he didn't move so Naruto was the one who took a step back. "I need to feed Minato, before he gets grumpy."

"Just one more kiss," Sasuke replied tilting Naruto's chin up with his freehand and claiming his lips in another. Naruto moaned slightly. He thought that Sasuke was a bad kisser but as it turns out Sasuke knew how to use his lips and tongue to make Naruto moaned.

The next sound they heard was a grumpy, "Buh!" and Minato slapping Sasuke in the face hard enough to make the alpha back away from both him and Naruto.

"M-Mina…" Naruto said a little dazed. Minato was in full on tantrum mode though. Smacking Sasuke in the face and screaming his little face off. He twisted and wiggled in Sasuke's arm and the more Sasuke tried to hold on to him was the more Minato thrashed around. Stiffening up and then throwing himself backwards. "Here gimme." Naruto said with wide-eyes. He was still reeling from that kiss. "I'm sorry Sasuke. He doesn't ever act like that." Minato snuggled close to Naruto's neck and balled his little fists in Naruto's shirt, refusing to let go.

"That's alright," Sasuke said wiping his hand across his face. "We can continue tonight." Sasuke leaned in a kissed the corner of his mouth.

* * *

Notes: I told one reviewer that there would be smut in this chapter and there wasn't so I'm sorry and I'll say 'next chapter!' and hope that I'm right this time XD. That being said thank you all for reading~


	15. Chapter 15

Notes: Emotional baggage unload and smut ahead.

* * *

 **Adjustment**

 **Uncovered**

* * *

Over and over the words echoed in his head. "We can continue tonight. Tonight. Tonight."It was already night so that meant that as soon as Minato went to sleep Sasuke would be all over him. Hopefully Minato would still be sour about being denied his bottle and would rage until way _way_ late in the night and then maybe Sasuke would get exhausted and offended that a small child didn't like him, fume and then go to bed.

At least that was the scenario in Naruto's head.

Reality was much different and much more cruel.

Minato was a sweet forgiving boy and after Sasuke offered him his pacifier they were basically best buds. Probably because Sasuke's hair was so long and pullable. Minato enjoyed tugging out bits and patches of the alpha's hair and Sasuke, Jesus, Sasuke _smiled_ every time Minato skillfully got those chubby little hands near his head.

Sasuke dodged most of the attacks but Minato was so adorable that sometimes Sasuke purposefully put his head close so Minato would grab for it. Naruto's heart and hormones were all over the place. He hated this part of being an omega. All these motherly instincts were running rampant in his body. His only hope was that Sasuke would be too busy playing with Minato to notice the change in Naruto's smell.

"He likes you." Naruto said striking up a conversation so that he could take his mind off of having more little ones with the man who promised to do him later on.

"I'm glad. I've always been fond of children but they don't like me very much."

"Oh? Really?"

"Yes," Sasuke smiled and bounced Minato on his leg. "Minato is an interesting name. Did you find it in a baby book? Not very common."

"Ahh no. I've been told that before. Uhh… Minato was my dad's name. He and my mom, my birth mom, died in a car accident when I was younger. When Mina, my baby, was born he looked just like the baby pictures of my dad so I just, called him Minato. I didn't give it much thought." Sasuke gave him a side look but then looked away. "...what?"

"Nothing. Just find it bewildering that you didn't give your child's name much thought." The alpha said finishing with a shrug.

Naruto nodded, "I wanted to abort it." Naruto said and immediately regretted. Sasuke stopped bouncing Minato and turned a nasty cold glare to the omega. Naruto backed away from the alpha fearing that he would lash out and hit him. Now his heart was racing for another reason and cold sweat washed over him.

"You did what?" Sasuke said lowly and Naruto wished he'd shouted instead. The calm quiet was somehow more terrifying than downright yelling. Naruto got up from the couch to put a little distance between them only then belated realising he left his child in the arms of a possible hostile alpha.

"I- I- I-" he stuttered trying to find the right words. There was an old saying that alphas were the sowers of the seeds of life, but Naruto hadn't asked for anything to sown anywhere. He didn't know how to explain that. Alphas didn't know what 'no' meant. What if Sasuke felt like sowing some seeds right now to prove a point.

Sasuke stood up too and set Minato on his hip holding him expertly with one hand while he pinched the bridge of his nose with the other meanwhile Naruto was wondering how fast he could get Minato and get out of the house if Sasuke did decide to educate him on why all life was precious.

Instead of getting physical Sasuke sighed heavily and started to bounce Minato again. The hostility that he'd been radiating replaced by a warmth that comforted the infant enough that he lay his head down on Sasuke's shoulder. "I'm sorry I lost my temper." Sasuke apologised and Naruto froze where he was mouth open and gaping. "I… I've never heard of an omega getting an abortion. Those are illegal and you could _die_ doing it in some back ally. You could have gone to prison!" Sasuke shook his head. "But," and then he sighed heavily, "I can understanding the reasoning of _why_ you'd want to do it…"

"R-really?!" Naruto chanced a step forward.

"I understand it but I can't condone it. Naruto that a terrible thing to say."

"...I was raped." Naruto said blankly. "Juugo grabbed me, dragged me into an ally and held me a knife point. I was terrified. I wasn't even thinking of getting pregnant I just wanted to die." Naruto explained. He didn't know why he was telling Sasuke, he'd only ever told his counselor but for some reason the words kept flowing. "When I found out I was pregnant I thought it would be the best revenge. Juugo knew. I thought that if I got rid of it it would hurt him like how he hurt me… but… I couldn't." Naruto looked down at his feet. "I couldn't abort it and I couldn't give him up. When I held him for the first time." The tears came then, "when I fed him for the first time and the nurse took him, he- he," Naruto hiccuped and had to wipe his tears away with the hem of his shirt, "he cried for me until he was back in my arms and he smiled when I held him and I just couldn't… I couldn't give him away-" His sobs were cut off when Sasuke yanked him into a hug.

The mixed scent of his child and alpha were so warm and comforting and that Naruto couldn't help but crying some more. He was so tired of being afraid. So tired of being cautious. So tired of looking over his shoulder. He was tired of the snark. Of the condescension. Of feeling as if his life revolved around a couple days a month. He was just _so damn tired._ So when Sasuke squeezed him tight and pushed his face in the crook of his neck he willingly bared his throat to be scented and to scent in return. It was also a plus that Minato enjoyed the cuddles.

Sasuke maneuvered them on the couch so that Naruto was in his lap and Minato was in Naruto's lap and together they sat, mumbled words in between them but mostly exchanged scents and comforted each other. Naruto wasn't sure when he fell asleep but he woke up as Sasuke was putting the covers over him. "Eh?" he mumbled sitting up and rubbing the crust from his eyes.

"Minato is asleep. I've put him under a thin blanket and barricaded him with both pillows and sheets." He grunted and swallowed, his throat felt dry. "Shh," Sasuke whispered pushing him back down. "Just sleep." This room smelled entirely of Sasuke. Especially the bed.

"I'm in your bed." Naruto mumbled.

"Yes. I took your pants off and changed your shirt so you could feel clean. I set a toothbrush in the bathroom for you but you were sound asleep."

"Toothbrush." Naruto echoed. He needed it. His breath was rank. He pushed Sasuke's hand away and sat up fully, rubbing at his eyes as he tried to get his bearings.

"You can just sleep Naruto." Sasuke objected as he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"No I'm good." He stood up, still sleepy, Sasuke's bed was so soft and comfortable he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. "What time is it?" He asked as he shuffled to the bathroom.

"Just past 12." Sasuke said watching him. Naruto was only wearing briefs so his ass was plastered nicely to the fabric and judging but the scent of arousal he was picking up Sasuke was enjoying the view. Naruto grunted in response as he made his way to the bathroom and after staring at the shower for a bit he decided to take a shower, wash his face and brush his teeth. "You can use any towel you want in there." Sasuke called.

Naruto yelled back that he heard and then went rooting through Sasuke's cabinets and shelves so he could ready himself for bed. He found a brush and comb which he used to comb his hair a bit, he found new razors which he used to shave and a bottle of clear lubricant which looked brand new which he set on the counter and stared at with a flush on his cheeks. He hadn't 'prepped' himself in so long. Usually he was wet enough but he was so nervous he couldn't get in the right mindset to do it himself. He was clean though, he'd washed himself properly in the shower.

He took a deep breath, wrapped a towel around his hips, grabbed the bottle of lube and then marched out of the bathroom to see Sasuke settled in bed, lights off and laying on his side. He turned the bathroom light off and hurried over to the bed before he lost his nerve. "So what you were saying before…" He said.

Sasuke hummed, "I said a lot of things." Sasuke responded still on his side.

"Ahh... " Naruto flipped the cap off the bottle. "The part about 'continue tonight' specifically…" Naruto mumbled. He dropped the towel just as Sasuke looked over his shoulder and Naruto could practically feel his excitement. The wave of renewed arousal that hit him had him flushing and looking away. "Uhmm… I'm still a little nervous, been a year and all that, so if you could-"

"We don't have to," Sasuke said huskily and the fact that he was trying to restrain himself even though he obviously wanted to have sex made Naruto laugh and relax a little. He climbed up on the bed and sat in the middle.

"I want to. I wasn't sure about you… I'm not sure about any alpha to be honest but if I can cry and wipe my snot on you and drool all over you then I shouldn't just not like you because you're an alpha right?" Sasuke's eyes were roving his chest and legs. Judging by how slowly he turned to face Naruto and the fact that his eyes were glued to Naruto's nipples made the omega guess that Sasuke hadn't heard a word. "Well here," he handed the lube over but Sasuke ignored it. He pounced on the blonde and started sucking on his lips as he slid down Naruto's side and down to his thighs.

"It won't hurt," Sasuke mumbled as he trailed kisses down Naruto's chest but when he licked Naruto's nipple the blonde flinched hard and pushed him away. "I'll be gentle." Sasuke promised harshly and Naruto doubted that.

"I'm still breastfeeding." He whispered to the alpha. "If you suck on my nipple you'll get a mouthful of milk." Naruto's cheeks heated up when Sasuke licked his lips instead of looking horrified. "So please don't… cause it would be so weird…"

Sasuke smirked but he left the nipples and kissed Naruto chest, then belly then dipped his tongue into Naruto's belly button. He licked a slow line up the underside of Naruto semi hard cock while he looked up at the blonde and if that wasn't one of the hottest things Naruto had ever seen then nothing was. He sucked the blonde's dick into his mouth and slid halfway down the shaft in one go.

Naruto moaned loudly as he tilted his head back and ran his hand through Sasuke's hair. It was so soft. So easy to get a fistful and hold on to it. The blowjob was so good that Naruto didn't even mind when Sasuke eased his legs apart and settled between them. It only aroused him more. He felt the familiar tickle of warm wetness between his legs and when Sasuke swallowed him down and his dick hit the back of the alpha's throat he was coming before he could stop himself. Sasuke pressed his fingers into the blonde at the same time and his dick spasmed.

He tightened his hands in Sasuke's hair and pulled making Sasuke moan. The vibrations and the tightness of the alpha's throat, Sasuke still swallowing him down cum and dick alike and he was on cloud down. "Ahh Sasuke," he moaned the alpha's name. Sasuke kept sucking though, every tug and Sasuke stretched his fingers out inside the blonde. "No more," Naruto begged, his dick was too sensitive now. His toes curled and his back arched and when he watched his cock disappear in Sasuke's mouth and then slide out he came again. Twice, from fingers and a mouth.

Sasuke loosened his fingers from his hair as he straightened up and shrugged his sleep shirt off and then he shifted from side to side so that he could get his pants and boxers off. "Are you ready?" Sasuke asked settling between the blonde's legs once again. Naruto propped himself up on his elbows and leaned up as he felt Sasuke's hardened dick press against his hole.

He looked up at the alpha who was impatiently pressing more and more against Naruto's hole and then the blonde looked back down at the alpha's dick. And then he moved away, or he tried to but as soon as he shuffled away Sasuke grabbed his thigh. "It won't hurt," he cajoled sweetly.

"Like hell it won't!" Naruto said in a panic. Sasuke wasn't waiting though, he shuffled closer and pressed his dick against Naruto's hole again and pushed. "Wait a minute Sasuke!" Naruto said in alarm. "You can't just whip out something like that and put it in!"

"I prepped you." Sasuke dropped a kiss to the blonde's furrowed brows while he added more pressure. The flared fat head of Sasuke's dick would never make it past Naruto's unused hole.

"You're too big!" Naruto protested trying to shuffle away but Sasuke had a good hold on him. Sasuke's penis wasn't just long, it was thick and girthy. "Wait, wait, wait!" Naruto cried out pressing on Sasuke's shoulders trying to get the alpha to calm down but odds were he was in rut and nothing could stop him. Desperately Naruto rummaged for the lube until he found it and without warning he squeezed a healthy about all over his ass and Sasuke's dick. The alpha hissed at the coolness and that was the only warning Naruto got before Sasuke shoved in. "Ahhh _fuck_!"

* * *

Notes: Yes the smut I promised is finally here. We'll go more _in depth_ next time ;)


	16. Chapter 16

Notes: Writing an original piece of work isn't as easy as I thought it'd be. Working on an entire novel is about virtually impossible. I thought I could give it a shot and I did but it's super complicated. I'm not giving up though. I think I'll just try to write a bit at a time until I can do better than the bit that I actually wrote.

That being said I was reminded to write by a _flood_ of reviews from the two readers who's reviews I never get alerts for via mail. I mean... _ALL_ of their reviews just came in one behind the other and I reread them all and I just couldn't stop smiling. So here's a long chapter for you all.

* * *

 **Adjustment**

 **Bond**

* * *

Naruto groaned and tightened his grip on Sasuke's shoulder. He was pushing in deeper with every rock of his hip and Naruto was not adjusting at all. He could barely breathe. He tried to remember what they taught him at the supernatural center about alphas and ruts but he hadn't been paying attention to the few mandatory classes he went to and when he went back the next time he was pregnant with Minato and alphas didn't go into rut around pregnant people.

He gasped as Sasuke dug his fingers into his side to keep him still and stop his writhing. The alpha grunted and grumbled in the back of his throat as he buried his face in the crook of Naruto's neck and inhaled deeply.

Naruto looked up at the ceiling and exhaled noisily as he tried to breathe and calm down. This wasn't how he pictured their first night together being but it was his fault for not considering the fact that Sasuke could go into rut and he should have prepared himself for it. Sasuke had had two alpha lovers before him, most likely even he didn't know that he would go into rut. He couldn't control it either.

He looked over at the door and almost wished that Minato would wake up and cry but there wasn't any proof that Sasuke would snap out of it for a baby that wasn't his.

He opened his legs a bit more and Sasuke loosened his hold on him. He shifted and Sasuke growled at him but he ignored him. He didn't know how to bring Sasuke out of the rut but he would at least try to make it good for himself. Sasuke jerked forward suddenly and he yelped. "Hang on a minute please!" Naruto groaned as he dug his fingernails into Sasuke's arm and the alpha stilled with a whine. He pressed kisses to Naruto's nose and cheeks and licked his lips until Naruto gave into his kisses with a sigh. "Okay. Okay I'm ready." he whispered breathlessly as he rubbed Sasuke's neck and shoulder. Sasuke moved tentatively at first. The first few thrusts were slow and brought twinges of pain with them but gradually it got better and Naruto could actually relax into it and enjoy it.

Sasuke groaned as he rolled his hips and Naruto whimpered. He tightened his hold on Sasuke for a little leverage and pressed his heels into the bed to raise hips. He rocked forward to meet Sasuke's thrust and moaned out loud when Sasuke touched that sweet spot inside.

Sasuke slid his hand up and down his side and the more Naruto arched off the bed was the further down Sasuke kissed until he could lick on a nipple, Naruto shuddered at the sensations, a shiver running down his spine. In the back of his head he faintly thought about what a bad idea it was to have his nipples anywhere near Sasuke's mouth but the more Sasuke pounded into him and pressed up against that sweet spot inside him he forgot why until the voice in the back of his head quieted or started moaning. He couldn't focus on anything except Sasuke's body rubbing against him, the scent of the two of them mixed with sweat and the sounds of gasping and moaning and Naruto was lost to it. It didn't even hurt anymore, in fact it felt amazing. He forgot how much he loved having sex. "Sasuke..." he moaned hiking his leg up and and pressing his fingers into Sasuke's sweaty skin. Sasuke licked at his nipple more, reddening them with every playful nip and then he took it into his mouth and sucked hard. Naruto gasped and shuddered as he came but Sasuke reeled back, coughing and spluttering as he spit up the milk that flooded into his mouth all over Naruto's chest.

Naruto panted as he looked up at the alpha then down at his chest that was covered with spit, milk and cum and them back up at Sasuke who smacking his mouth and coughing.

Now, Naruto remembered what that small voice was warning him about. He flushed a dark red and shifted uncomfortably as he propped himself up on his elbows and looked off to the side. "Uhmm... I'm sorry. I didn't mean... I mean, I told you but..." he flushed and quieted. He was mortified. "Sasuke..." the alpha grunted as he pulled out and Naruto looked down at his chest in shame and embarrassment. Well. This was a memorable first time.

"I'll go... clean myself up..." he muttered turning on his side. He got one leg over the side of the bed just in time for Sasuke to push his head down and climb on top of him again. "Sasuke what the hell!" he protested trying to push himself up on his elbows. Sasuke ignored his protests and instead settled between his legs and pressed into him again. Naruto moaned out loud which seemed to please Sasuke because he started to jackhammer into the blonde. The slow steady pace they'd built up earlier replaced by the erratic pounding of Sasuke's hips against his ass. The harsh sound of skin slapping skin and Naruto crying out every time Sasuke slammed against that place deep inside him. He didn't even realize that Sasuke had let him up until the alpha was pulling him up on knees and grinding even deeper inside him. He felt rubbed raw the second time he came and he wished Sasuke would hurry up and come too. Sasuke got a few more good thrusts in before he stilled and his knot swelled to just about painful and then he sank his teeth into the back Naruto's neck. Naruto cried out at the sudden pain and his hips jerked on his own pulling painfully on where they were both locked together and Sasuke growled, commanding him to stay still.

Naruto groaned with every hot spurt of cum that he felt and the occasional jerk of Sasuke's hips made him get hard again. He had to wrestle with Sasuke to get them on his side so he could rub his dick and get himself off. He dozed while he waited for the knot to go down but mostly he was keeping an ear out fro Minato.

He was shaken awake hours later by Sasuke who nudged him gently to the bathroom where he washed them both and then brought Naruto back to the bedroom where he helped him under the covers and then held him close. It was a little cramped for Naruto's liking but he toughed it out and he was still tired too so it didn't take long for him to fall asleep again.

 **000**

Naruto woke up sore the next morning and staggered out of Sasuke's much too large bed and into the bathroom. Sasuke had cleaned up last night but he still wanted to check himself over. Standing in front of the full body mirror he could see that he was covered in bruises, bite marks, scratches and just plain old black and blue spots on his hips, shoulders and wrists. Naruto was afraid to look at his ass. His asshole felt bruised and battered.

He did not want to have sex with Sasuke Uchiha again.

While he promised himself to take a vow of celibacy and try to convince Sasuke to do the same, Minato screamed. Not a normal scream. A bloodcurdling wail that had Naruto rushing out of the bedroom stark naked and bolting down the hall to the guest room where he'd left his son.

Sasuke was nowhere in sight and his kid was screaming bloody murder.

He burst through the door, "Wha-" the sight that greeted him was... comical? Minato was butt naked on the bed. His full of poop diaper was stuck to his leg, the whole room reeking of the scent and Sasuke was standing at the foot of the bed in a robe holding a bottle of formula and a clean diaper.

"Buh!" Minato complained his tiny little fists balled together tight and his cheeks puffy and red.

"Listen," Sasuke began. Neither of them seemed to notice that he arrived. "Your mother is asleep in my bedroom," Sasuke whispered as if Minato hadn't been screaming loud enough to wake an island. "He's fast asleep and you smell. You have shit on your foot. Literally have shit _stuck to your body._ If I don't clean you, you won't get cleaned."

Minato wasn't convinced, his bottom lip jutted out so dramatically and his eyes filled and overflowed with tears. And then the scream. "Aw honey." Naruto cooed stepping further into the room and rushing to his kid. Minato turned to him immediately. He blubbered 'buh buh' and hurried across the bed, poop diaper smearing a jagged line, to his mother.

"Good morning Naruto." Sasuke greeted coming over to him but Minato was having none of it. He waved his arm frantically trying to slap Sasuke in the face. "He still hates me." Sasuke said blankly and Naruto stifled a smile while he expertly removed the diaper and carted Minato to the bathroom to get him cleaned up.

"He doesn't hate you." Naruto said as he set Minato into the tub and rolled up the diaper.

Sasuke shrugged, "he doesn't fancy me."

"He's just not used to seeing someone new as soon as he wakes up..." Naruto said still smiling. This felt very domestic and he wasn't too bothered by that fact. "He will though. Just give him some time."

Sasuke came and stooped down beside him and put a hand on the small of his back, "how are you feeling?" he asked in a small voice, albeit a bit worried too. "I'm sorry about last night. I've never been in a rut before so-"

"Oh I'm fine. It didn't really hurt." He lied.

"Oh?" Sasuke leaned over and nuzzled his hair as his hand slid down and cup a handful of Naruto's ass. "Then after you feed Minato do you think we could..." he kissed Naruto's earlobe and the blonde chuckled.

"Oh. That sounds... wow. Yea. That's tempting." He chuckled nervously. "Hey could you pass me a towel?"

Sasuke kissed his neck before he moved off. "Here you go," he handed Naruto a soft blue towel that he used to wrap Minato in before he passed by Sasuke and went to dress a very excited and squirming baby. "I'll make us something to eat." Sasuke said, another kiss and then he was gone and Naruto sighed heavily.

No he did not want to romp with Sasuke first thing in the morning.

* * *

Notes: Yay! Next chapter will most likely be a timeskip which fast forwards to the wedding. Whoo! Thanks for your patience everyone real life dropped down on me suddenly but I am determined to add another 'c' to my collection.


	17. Chapter 17

To Guest: You're right that was a mistake I missed and I corrected it TYSM. As for why Naruto lied it's less of he wants to spare Sasuke's feelings and more like he feels that if he told Sasuke he was doing it wrong Sasuke might want to prove him wrong and do it again. I understand the point about rape but remember what I said in earlier chapters about babies like Minato relying more on scent than sight to find their parents and relatives well it's sort of like that. Sasuke didn't have malicious intent. Yes it's rape but it can't be classified as that since he doesn't have any control over it. Juugo was completely in his right mind when he assaulted Naruto. He smelled hostile and threatening while Sasuke was just aroused. I hope that clears up any confusion. For that last paragraph yes to everything. If you have a suggestion, a short fic, I would love to bring it to light. Thanks for reviewing and leave a name next time~!

Notes: This chapter is a little heavy.

Unrelated: I am not giving up on writing an original piece of work. I absolutely will not! That being said I hope you guys don't mind if I spam you with links to my other work. ;)

* * *

 **Adjustment**

 **Truth**

* * *

Naruto wanted to go home. His ass was throbbing. He missed his mom. He was wearing one of Sasuke's shirts and underpants and Minato was only in diapers. They didn't have any clothes here. What they'd brought was in the washing machine, the extra clothes Naruto bought for Minato were all messy and were in the washing machine with Naruto own clothes. The thing was, babies had sensitive skin, so with that in mind he always hand washed Minato's clothes with scent neutral soaps and the detergent that Sasuke poured into the load was a flowery thing that was too strong even for his nose. He did not like it.

Aside from his distress and pain he really really wanted his mom. It made him feel like a child all over again but this was a big step for him. He was married now. He gently touched the back of his neck where Sasuke had laid his claiming bite and yep, it was still there. He was a mated man now.

Sasuke set a bowl of oatmeal and fruits in front of him while he held a sullen Minato in his arms. Minato seemed to still be upset that Sasuke had even considered wiping his butt and now they were fighting? Naruto leaned down and kissed his cheek and predictably Minato broke out into giggles. Naruto glanced over at Sasuke who had his own bowl in front of him but he was watching the duo instead.

Naruto awkwardly cleared his throat and took Minato's hand in his own and waved it at the alpha. Minato giggled as his hand was shook and Sasuke smiled back but then he got up from the table and went to the kitchen to root through the cupboard. Naruto cleared his throat and went back to his bowl. Eating and keeping the bowl out of Minato's reach was a skill he had perfected since Minato could sit up on his own.

Sasuke came back and sat at the table and then set two white pills on the side of his plate. "Painkillers." He said as he went back to eating. Naruto stuttered holding onto Minato's hand to keep him from reaching for the new items. "Naruto," Sasuke set his spoon down and clasped his hand infront of him. "I can see you fidgeting from a mile away. You're in pain but you lied about it."

"W- I- I-" What was he supposed to say to that.

Sasuke chuckled and picked his spoon back up. "I find your meek attitude adorable but you don't have to lie or pretend with me." He spooned a mouthful of oats into his mouth then set his spoon down again. "Listen. I really do care about you. You both. In my own way. And I think that if we're both going to be trying our best to adjust to each other then honesty is the first step." Sasuke was holding his gaze with such intensity that Naruto opted to look down on Minato fluffy head of hair instead.

"Okay... then..." He looked up but he still couldn't quite meet Sasuke's eyes so he focused on his nose instead. "It does hurt," he said in a small voice. "You're," he coughed, "big, and I wasn't quite ready yet and you didn't wait even though I was asking you to." Sasuke nodded. "Thank you for the pills." He tossed them into his mouth and downed them with his glass of orange juice. Minato looked up at him and grabbed for the cup but Naruto was faster.

"I know and I am truly sorry. I suppose it was arrogant of me to assume that I would have so much control of myself to not go into rut when I'd never experienced it before." Naruto dropped his eyes to plate again. "I want you to feel free to express yourself to me in a respectful manner and I will do the same to you and our son." he jerked his chin to Minato who grinned toothily at him making Sasuke smile back.

"Well, I express myself best when I swear."

"No."

Naruto did look him in the eyes this time, "well then you don't really want me to be honest and expressive if I can't say fu-"

"Naruto!" He dropped his eyes to the table but fumed silently. "Sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice. Look here," Naruto refused. "Please," Sasuke said tapping his finger on the table top. The blonde sighed heavily and finally looked up. "Sorry but I cannot have swearing around my children."

"You swear," he muttered.

"Okay fine! I won't swear anymore either. There, we're compromising, happy? You don't swear. I don't swear." Pissing Sasuke off first thing in the morning was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Okay. Yea sounds good to me. Compromise."

They quietly ate for a bit more before Sasuke's phone rang and he excused himself from the table to answer it. Naruto finished his meal by himself and crushed bananas into his empty dish and spoon fed it to Minato while he waited for his husband to return. 15 minutes and two bananas later and Sasuke came back.

"Listen I have to go. I won't be long. Just business I have to take care at the office but then I'll be right back."

"Can I go home then?"

"This is your home." Sasuke replied evenly holding Naruto's stare.

The blonde cleared his throat but pressed on. "I meant my house. Where my clothes and things are."

"Why do you need to go there? I can have a moving team over there shortly to pack up what's yours if you make a list." Naruto's heart was pounding in his chest. Sasuke wasn't letting him leave.

"Just, please. I just want to go home for now..." Sasuke sighed, got up from his chair and dropped a kiss to both his and Minato's head before he turned to leave. "Wait! I won't be long just-"

"I said no Naruto. You and Minato are staying here." He turned just barely to give Naruto a hard look that meant that the conversation was over and he just felt so frustrated that he could cry. The tears burned his eyes but he pursed his lips hard and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Then at least let me talk to my mom!" His voice cracked at the end but he forged on. "I just wanna talk to my parents then. Jesus-" he scrubbed at his eyes. He didn't mean to cry but the feeling of hopelessness was drowning him. He heard Sasuke sigh loudly, heard his phone beeping as he pressed buttons and then he was talking on the phone but as the first few tears spilled down his cheeks and onto Minato's head he couldn't stop the flood that followed.

"Don't cry." Sasuke said with a heavy sigh. "Ibiki will be here in 15 minutes to pick you up. It is now," he glanced at the phone, "10:15. If you're not home before 3pm this afternoon you'll never leave this house again. Do you understand?" He nodded, his hands covering his face because he felt too pathetic to be crying over not being able to talk to his mom.

By the time Ibiki came by Sasuke had dressed in a suit and left, kissing him on the lips and Minato on the top of his head, and Naruto was ready in his clothes from yesterday along with Minato who seemed very confused about the scents around him. At the moment the pup had his face to Naruto's neck and would become upset if Naruto moved him. "Good morning," Ibiki greeted him with a smile as he opened the door for the blonde. Naruto flushed. He felt as if he knew something about Ibiki that he shouldn't but he still somehow found him sweet and endearing even though all he did was say good morning, smile and open the door for him. "Everything alright with the little one?" He asked noting Minato's clingy behavior.

"Oh yea, it's the detergent Sasuke used to wash our clothes. He doesn't like it very much."

"Ahh… it's overpowering his sense of smell?" Ibiki guessed as Naruto climbed into his seat.

"Seems so. He won't let go." Naruto smiled down at Minato's back.

The alpha leaned down and took a sniff and Naruto couldn't help flushing. "Hmm yes it's pretty strong." He said. "You can't smell mommy with all these flowers around can you?" he said poking Minato's side and trying to pull at his hand but the baby pulled his hand back and dug his fingers into Naruto's arm. Which reminded him that he needed to trim his nails. Ibiki laughed good naturedly. "I don't think he'd be very supportive of going into that car seat you think?" Ibiki asked Naruto with a grin and wink.

Naruto laughed nervously and tucked a lock of his hair behind his ears. "No I don't think so…" he said smiling.

"Well, you can just put your own seat belt on and then we'll be off Mrs. Uchiha." He winked again but Naruto didn't find it nearly as cute as the one before. He nodded, his shoulders sagging and his good mood gone as Ibiki locked the door and hurried to the driver's' seat.

They drove quietly the entire ride. Ibiki tried to make small for the first hour but after realising how uncooperative Naruto was he gave up and Naruto preferred the silence. Minato was either sleeping or just very good at keeping still while he was gathering his thoughts. He got more and more excited when he started to recognise streets and signs. He was almost home. His real home.

"Oh…" Ibiki said as they closed in on his house. Naruto threw off his seatbelt and maneuvered Minato to get it out of the way so he could shuffle to the middle of the seat and see what Ibiki was seeing. Minato grunted and fussed as he tried to press his face back into Naruto's neck meanwhile the people gathered in front of his house parted for the limousine.

In front of his house were two police cars sirens flashing, his mother crying hysterically into Kakashi's shoulder and the head of the neighbourhood watch, Mary- Sue, was shaking her head sullenly. One by one they all turned to look at the new arrivals and Naruto remembered that he hadn't told anywhere where he was going.

He locked eyes with Iruka and saw the different, comical, expressions flash across his face in mere seconds. Relief, worry, fear, joy, happiness, anger and then he settled on fury.

* * *

Notes: The timeskip won't be far into the future. It'll be more narrative than day to day like what I've been doing so far. Also I'm giving Naruto the middle name Menma just for fun.

That's it for this week's episode of Adjustment! Tune in next week at 9 for a brand new chapter!

And tomorrow's my birthday!


	18. Chapter 18

Notes: Holy Shit. We're in the 200 reviews sections holy shit! I'm so happy thank you guys so much and thank you for the birthday wishes I really appreciate it! My God I've come a long way o.o I mean looking back on it I got 1 review on the first chapter of my last story and now I'm averaging on 10 per chapter. That's crazy. I can't believe it. I love you guys so much you're so supportive and awesome and thank you guys so much for reading and taking the time to tell me what you think about it. I said to myself that I was gonna write a one-shot for every hundred that I got but I get so absorbed reading them that I didn't even count them. So I think I owe you guys TWO omega verse one-shots. I haven't started them yet but I promise I will write something and I will take prompts, omega-verse prompts, because it was you all who took the time to review so I'd like to do something for you and again I just wanna say thank you.

Also shoutout to my birthday twin A.D.! She shares May 18th with me.

This chapter is coming out 'late' cause I haven't touched a word doc since my birthday. FF even logged me out lol

* * *

 **Adjustment**

 **Treats**

* * *

While Kakashi dealt with the police and then the neighbors that had gathered outside Naruto's house Iruka was changing Minato. Iruka had come marching over and ripped the car door open, taken one whiff of them and took Minato from him. Naruto had trailed after him and after hugging Kakashi quickly and sighing when Kakashi dropped a quick kiss on his head which he leaned into but then Kakashi ushered him inside away from his neighbors prying questions and then just left him inside with his homicidal mother.

"Mom…" Naruto called, hesitant to approach the bathroom for fear of excruciating death. Iruka didn't answer. "Mom…?" he called weakly. Outside engines started up and the police started to leave. "Mom-"

"Naruto _I swear to God_ call me one more time! I dare you! _One! More! Time!"_

He clamped his mouth shut and sat quietly while he waited for whatever Iruka had in mind for him. Kakashi came in 5 minutes later looking tired. He made his way straight to Naruto and the blonde jumped into his arms and nuzzled into his chest.

"Iruka's gonna kill me…" he muttered into Kakashi's chest.

"I know…" Kakashi answered nodding. Naruto gawked as he pulled away.

"Help!" he hissed.

Kakashi smiled and kissed his forehead, "what do you want on your tombstone?" Naruto gaped at his, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Good question." Iruka said darkly as he came out with a shiny Minato who's fluffy hair was shiny and brushed back in a bun high on the top of his head. He was wearing an adorable striped yellow jumper with daisies printed on the pocket and a blue tee under it along with matching baby blue sneakers on his sock clad feet. Scenting Kakashi he burst out in a tooth and gummy grin as he reached for the man.

"Switch?" Kakashi asked still smiling amicably. Naruto dug his fingers into the man's side but he was unperturbed as he skillfully dislodged Naruto's fingers without sparing him a glance to then make grabby hands at his grandson.

Kakashi took Minato and spun him high in the air before waltzing down the hall and into the nursery, closing the door behind. "Naruto Menma Uzumaki," Naruto flinched hard at the use of his full name. "I could strangle you right now!" Iruka hissed coming toward him fast with his arms outstretched and hands ready to squeaze a tanned neck.

"Mom!" Naruto ducked away and ran around the center table. He was too old for a spanking. He kept telling himself while readying himself to dodge any fists coming at his face. "I'm sorry! You know I don't have a cell and I couldn't call. A lot happened!"

"A lot sure did happened. You were claimed? By whom? When did you make this decision?"

"I-" He tried to explain the whole situation but words were falling short. How did he tell him mom that he really truly did choose the lesser of two evils. Sorta.

"'I' what Naruto? Start explaining! You may think you're took old to be grounded but ooohh! Oohh! Boy I swear! I swear!" Iruka tapped his foot and shook his fist.

"If you sit down I'll tell you about it." Iruka stomped his foot hard enough for Naruto to feel the vibrations from where he was cowering across the room.

"I sure as _heck_ don't want to hear about your- your- midnight trysts!"

"Mom I'm telling you it wasn't like that!" Naruto said raising his voice.

"Don't you raise your voice at me!" Iruka cut in sharply leveling Naruto with a stern glare. He ducked his head and mumbled an apology. Iruka paced and huffed while Naruto stood by the wall and waited for his adoptive mother to tire himself out before he even tried to make his case. Talking to Iruka as he was now would be the same as talking to a wall.

20 minutes of ranting and raving and pacing and angry cleaning until both his parents were sitting in the living room with a tuckered out Minato lazing on Kakashi's chest and trying his very best to not fall asleep. "Honey?" Kakashi cooed as he rubbed Iruka's back and coaxed him to rest his head on his shoulder. "Feel better?"

"No." Iruka muttered making Kakashi laugh then kiss the top of his head. Naruto sat on the other side of the living room as he quietly watched them interact. They were great bondmates. That's what he wanted. A husband like Kakashi who loved him and tried to make him laugh and who made him soup when he had a runny nose.

He looked down at the palms of his hands and sighed. "My mate is Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. We, uhh, we… _came together_ last night." He flushed as he interlocked his fingers. He didn't want to talk about sex with his parents. He looked up from his hands to see that they were both looking at him. "I know that it seemed reckless. I'm sorry that I didn't call but he's a good guy. He means well, in his own way…"

"'In his own way'? What's that supposed to mean?" Iruka asked catching onto his words.

"I just mean that we're a new couple and we're still trying to figure out the kinks. He's a strict alpha mom. We won't… I won't be able to call as often as I did before…"

"You won't? Why not?" He asked sitting forward as he fired off question after question then he turned to Kakashi, "why wouldn't he be able to call? He calls all the time." Kakashi shrugged.

"Why wouldn't you be able to call?" His alpha repeated.

"I just mean that… we're still in the adjusting phase and-"

"Did he hurt you…?" Kakashi asked lowly.

"No! Dad, no, he didn't hurt me. I chose him as my mate. His brother is a lot worse believe me. Something about him is super creepy. I made the right choice."

"You didn't have a choice at all!" Iruka objected. "Isn't there something you can do?" Iruka implored Kakashi. He was a government official but he only helped to situate single mother omegas into housing complexes like he did for Naruto.

"I could've tried to ask some buddies of mine but he's already claimed. Having the claim broken… mah… I don't think we can afford that…" He said looking at Naruto regrettably. Iruka's rage was gone and replaced by sadness now. His eyes watered at the news.

"I don't want it broken." He said in a loud firm voice. He'd cost his parents enough already. By right he should be living in a dingy apartment, not have his own house and parking space and lawn but Kakashi had pulled some strings and he'd gotten to live in this beautiful house in a relatively safe neighborhood and he'd gotten a good job. He owed his parents too much already. "I really am fine. Sasuke is a great guy. We're getting to know each and I want to get to know him better. He likes Minato and I like him. He likes me. We all like each other." He was getting flustered now. "Look the point is… it's going to be fine. I made this choice on my own. Please, just be how you've been all this time. If I need anything at all ever I'll tell you." The fell into a solemn moment of silence which was interrupted moments later when Minato farted. Kakashi started laughing first. Which made Minato laugh. Then Iruka and finally Naruto and he managed to keep the tears away long enough to enjoy the family moment.

Iruka cooked up a feast. It felt like the last supper but Iruka might not like jokes like that so he whispered it to Kakashi and surprisingly the oldest man didn't appreciate the morbid humor either. He mumbled an apology and hugged his father until the tension seeped out of Kakashi's shoulders and he hugged his son back.

Dinner was a spread of things Naruto and Kakashi liked. From ramen to pie to spaghetti to shrimp. There wasn't a theme at all unless 'eat til your gut pops' was a theme then Iruka had it spot on. They ate and then watched a movie and then Naruto went to shower and pack his most essential belongings which mostly fit into 3 large suitcases and then he was ready to go back to his new home by 3. He still had about an hour and a half to spare so they spent the time cuddling in a large haphazard heap on the floor with Minato nestled against Naruto's chest switching between rooting for a nipple and dozing off. He hadn't had a proper nap yet. He was too excited by having both grandparents together.

Iruka, the princess that he was, laid over Naruto's leg to stretch himself over to Kakashi then over him to rest his torso on the man's stomach but put his head on the floor. "I know for a fact Iruka, that you are not comfortable in that position." Kakashi mused aloud.

"Shh…" Iruka mumbled as he shifted but refused to get up. He was forced to move 15 minutes later when a car horn honked outside.

"That's Ibiki…" Naruto said softly trying not to break the mood. Iruka didn't move though. A second honk and then Naruto gently shook his mom, "Iruka…"

"...you'll call me?" he mumbled against his hand.

"Every time I can. I promise."He heard Iruka sniffle as he moved his body away but otherwise he didn't make a move to get up.

"I can't see you off Naruto. I can't…"

Naruto leaned over and dropped a kiss to Iruka's jaw, "I know mom… It's alright."

Kakashi gently shrugged his mate off, patted his hair and then stood up. "I'll help you with the luggage." He and Kakashi headed out together and loaded the bags into the car while he strapped Minato to the car seat. Usually Ibiki would hop out to help him but the moment Kakashi approached the car he was radiating hostility that forced the other alpha to remain where he was. He didn't even speak to Naruto while he strapped Minato in.

When they were done Kakashi gave him a long, tight hug and kissed the top of his head once more then he kissed Minato's head and stroked his hair and then he stood on the curb while Naruto climbed into the car and drove off. Iruka never did come out to see him off.

* * *

Notes: How have you all been? Good? Me too! I've been sleeping like it's about to go out of style! It is midnight. I woke up at 4pm today and I'm already ready to go back to bed. Who's with me?!


	19. Chapter 19

Notes: Hey everyone and welcome to another great chapter of Adjustment! Thank you all for your loyalty, support and patience. Thank you for continuous reviews and encouragements. The first one-shot should be up in a few days and it's title should be Out in The Open. Notice all the 'should's? Don't quote me on anything ;)

* * *

 **Adjustment**

 **Terms**

* * *

"Naruto," Sasuke said as soon as he stepped into the living room. Minato was out cold on his shoulder so he nervously shifted the pup from shoulder to chest and cradled him.

"I'm early," he defended.

"I'm aware. Come have a seat." He gestured to the seat beside him on the couch.

"Sure." He sat down close to the alpha in hopes the scent of omega and pup would calm down whatever ire he had brought home. "What's up?"

Sasuke turned to him interlocked his fingers, "I wanted to apologize for being curt with you this morning." Naruto's eyes widened in shock but Sasuke chuckled instead of being offended. "Yes... I expect you would be surprised but I am truly sorry." He laid his hand on Naruto's knee, "I especially didn't mean to make you cry..."

"... I don't mean to be rude but you aiight?"

Sasuke chuckled again then leaned back in the couch.

"You could say that... I received a rude awakening?"

"What?"

"My mother slapped me," he said with a chuckle. Naruto's mouth dropped open.

"She slapped you? In the face?" Naruto shuffled Minato in his arms because one arm was falling asleep.

Sasuke smiled and scratched his jaw, "she did. She called to speak with me urgently and I told her about you and our son and I told her about what transpired between us and she wasn't pleased..."

"Transpired? Everything?" Naruto meant the surprise rut. Sasuke didn't answer but instead look straight ahead at the blonde before dropping his eyes to Minato. Naruto swallowed thickly and flushed darkly. Knowing that his mother-in-law knew about their rocky start was embarrassing. He ducked his head in shame but Sasuke cleared his throat and when he looked up there was a shiny touchscreen phone in his hand.

"This is yours. A gift from my mother to you. A bonding gift sort of."

"W-Whoa I couldn't! This looks so expensive!" He said he couldn't but he eagerly snatched the phone from his husband and slid his thumb across the screen to open it where there was a full length picture of a smiling petite dark haired woman.

"That's my mother. You can, of course, change that. She has... a weird sense of humor." Sasuke shrugged his shoulder. "She even said she's spank me if I made you run off too."

Naruto laughed out loud. "My mom too!"

"Really?" Sasuke asked as he snorted.

"I'm serious. See I usually call my mom every two hours right? But since I didn't call him yesterday he was soo mad when I came home today! He said he had half a mind to spank me!" While Naruto laughed Sasuke looked at him apprehensively.

"You call your mom every 2 hours...?"

He shifted Minato once again and leaned back in the couch, feeling comfortable for the first time since he got him, "yea I mean. I lost my parents when I was young then he and Kakashi took me in and they kind of want to make sure I'm always loved you know. Plus Iruka can't have kids, I'm all he has and Minato by extension so he worries easy you know..." Naruto shrugged. "It gets annoying sometimes but I know that he loves me and... after Juugo y'know, Mina's sperm donor, Iruka gets scared easy, he's jumpy and loud and nosy, God he's nosy," Naruto rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "But he loves me. Without him... I don't know where I'd be-" His voice cracked and a tear rolled out. "Sorry I didn't mean to cry." He said laughing and wiping his eye.

"I don't mind you crying about this. I'm always happy to learn more about you Naruto."

"Me too. Tell your mom thanks for me-"

"Her number is in there."

"O-oh?"

"Yes along with a pediatrician, a doctor, police, fire and ambulance." Sasuke counted off with a monotone that made Naruto want to laugh but he felt that Sasuke was being completely serious.

"Oh well... that's exciting." He said for lack of a better word. This was such a drastic change that he was at a lost for words. He was still wrapping his mind around it. It felt a little too good to be true. He leaned over and kissed Sasuke on the cheek.

"Yea, she'd also like to meet with you as soon as possible. While I'm at work she'd like to come by tomorrow to talk with you." Naruto blinked owlishly.

"Really? Already? I," he laughed nervously, "I haven't even made you dinner yet..."

"You'll be fine. You should put Minato to bed soon. I'll bring your luggage to our bedroom." Naruto nodded quietly and eased himself up, stood awkwardly wondering if he should kiss Sasuke again or something but then he just went to put Minato down. He just tucked Minato into the bed when he turned back to check his pampers when his suspicions were confirmed Minato, had pooped himself. He spent the next twenty minutes carefully maneuvering Minato around so that he could clean him but after he cleaned up the pup he woke up with a sniffle and a cry and he wouldn't calm down because he had been startled awake so Naruto had to rock him, shake him and breastfeed him bare bottomed.

"Everything alright?" Sasuke asked from the doorway.

Naruto heaved a sigh as he stood and bounced him while he suckled. "He misses my mum and dad's scent. Since he fell asleep to it y'know. It's always like this. I was just gonna clean him while he was still sleeping so this wouldn't happen."

"He's a baby. It happens. The crying doesn't matter me."

"Yea, he's just, he wants a little comfort and scenting."

"And a bath." Sasuke jerked his chin to him.

"Oh my mom washed him before we left."

"Yes but he's peeing on you." Sasuke jerked his chin to the blonde again. Naruto pulled the infant away to notice that yes, Minato had peed on him a splat on the floor made him and Sasuke drop their eyes to the floor where Minato was steadily pooping.

"Oh my God!" Naruto cried out as cupped Minato's butt and hurried him to the bathroom before he made more of a mess. "Sasuke I'm so sorry! I'll clean that I promise I will." Naruto hurried to clean up Minato and hurry out because Sasuke was definitely mad.

The thing with cleaning Minato and hurrying out was that Minato was having diarrhea. His little face was furrowed and pink as he struggled to pass waste. Naruto worriedly chewed on his bottom lip as he set Minato over the toilet and listen anxiously to the plops of water as poop streamed down.

He heard talking out in the room but he couldn't make out what they were saying. "I'd everything alright?" Sasuke asked as he crouched down beside the blonde.

"I dunno... he's never had a runny belly like this before... he's distressed." Naruto whined and it reminded Sasuke of his first meeting with Naruto at the bus stop.

"Do you want to observe him overnight and take him to a doctor tomorrow?" Naruto took a deep breath as he chewed on his lip and then he nodded. "Alright. I'll go order him some re-hydrating drinks and salts." Naruto nodded again. He always felt so long when Minato got sick, like it was the ultimate test to his parenting skills and he was failing. Babies shouldn't even get sick at all in the first place. He'd been so close to Minato since firing the useless babysitter so he hadn't been expecting Minato to get sick again so soon but he was and Naruto had no idea what to do.

A gentle touch on his back coaxed him into standing up and taking Minato to rinse off and dress. He and Sasuke wiped down their son and dressed him warmly and a little tight and then they cuddled with Minato in the middle. Sasuke was a comforting and warm presence that may have soothed Minato but he was squirming and whimpering the whole night. He didn't want a bottle or a pacifier but when Naruto put his nipple in Minato's mouth he'd chew on it like a teething ring. The two teeth in the toddler's mouth were painfully sharp so when Minato cried for the nipple, Naruto would give it to him, Minato would chomp on it, Naruto would jump and yell which would startle Sasuke awake, Naruto would rub his nipple and apologize to Sasuke, Sasuke would rub Minato's stomach and leg until he, Sasuke, fell asleep again and then Minato would mewl for the nipple, rinse and repeat. Thankfully Minato's diaper didn't overflow and when Naruto was too tired in the early hours of the morning so Sasuke took over with cleaning the diapers so Naruto could get some sleep. The last thing Naruto remembered was Sasuke rocking Minato in his arm and trying to bottle feed him what seemed to be water. It was peaceful image to fall asleep to. The sound of Minato whimpering and Sasuke cooing at him was not quite so peaceful but he was too exhausted to keep his eyes open.

Naruto woke up the next morning with a start but then settled down when he saw Sasuke lying across the foot of the bed as if he had been sitting down and then laid down and just fell asleep that way. Minato was lying down, curled under Sasuke's arm with his feet across the man's chest. He smiled softly at the scene and leaned down on his arm. He sighed quietly and soaked up the scene until his stomach grumbled. He eased up from the bed and head into the kitchen. It took him about 15 minutes to find all the pots and pans that he needed before he started to prepare the food.

He thought about going to check on Sasuke and Minato from time to time but 20 minutes into cooking up sausages and waffles and finding syrup and fruits and he was just in a really good cooking mood.

On his government stipend he couldn't afford a lot of luxury items but whoever went shopping for Sasuke this morning had went all out. "Good morning." he heard from behind him. He spun around from where he was stirring a pan full of scrambled eggs and cheese.

"Hey!" He turned to see Minato cuddled close against Sasuke's chest and clicked the burner off. "How is he?"

"I called the pediatrician and she says that it's normal for babies to get diarrhea sometimes. As long as it doesn't persist then he'll be fine. He should still be hydrated though."

"I don't know why he got sick though..."

"Someone touched him with dirty hands basically."

"My parents are clean. And he was bathed. My mom was even in a lot-" He stopped because he remembered Kakashi coming in from outside, hugging him and then immediately went for Minato. His mouth dropped open. "My dad made him sick!" He said scandalously.

Sasuke smirked at him, "well, you have a cell phone now so you can call him and chew him out if you know his number."

Naruto did want to chew his father out but he let his anger simmer while he shared breakfast. "No I'll do it later. Did you change his diaper already?"

"Yes I did. I also washed my hands according to Dr. Maheswaren's orders. She's the pediatrician in your phone."

Naruto set Sasuke's plate in front of him and then another smaller but bigger than a saucer, plate beside it piled high with fruit for Minato to nibble on along with pineapple juice in a glass for Naruto and Sasuke and a sippy cup for Minato. The infant didn't seem to have much of an appetite but he did slowly drink the juice.

Sasuke practically inhaled his food and complimented Naruto about it too. He could cook, Iruka had made sure of that, but he hadn't cooked for anyone before so he wasn't sure how to receive the praise other than to duck his head and grin.

The lounged in the living room while the food settled in their bellies with Minato dozing against Naruto's side, sippy cup resting on the blonde's knee when Sasuke excused himself then returned with a small black box wrapped with a single sparkly grey bow. "This is a token of my sincerest apologies. It's not much but I hope you'll understand the sentiment behind it. I'm alpha still learning."

Naruto raised his eyes at the box and then carefully took it when Sasuke handed it over. He pulled the lid off to find a sleek teardrop looking plastic device with buttons on it. Naruto had no idea what it was. "Thank you Sasuke..." He said and set the box. He smiled up at the alpha and squeezed the thing. It was very hard. "Apology accepted." Sasuke stared at him expectantly. "Is there something else?"

The alpha snorted, "well you don't want to go see it?"

Naruto was lost, "see what?"

Now Sasuke looked confused, "the car..."

"Who's car?"

"Your car Naruto. That's a car's key in your hand."

Naruto gaped, "this little thing?! It doesn't have any keys!"

"...you press a button to start the engine..."

"Oooohh!" Naruto exclaimed genuinely starstruck. "Oh..." He said crestfallen.

"It's a family car. If you don't like it I can get another."

Naruto chuckled, "no that's not it. I can't drive."

"You can't drive?"

"No. My mom only recently learned to drive too and my parents share the car so dad does most of the driving." He said then shrugged.

"Ahh well. As soon as you're ready to learn I can schedule some sessions with a teacher I know that specialises in teaching omegas how to drive." Naruto nodded. "It's a show of good faith Naruto." Sasuke added softly. "You're a good man, "the alpha laid his hand on the omega's knee and gave it a squeeze. "I still want you to be home by 5 but during the day as long as the household chores are done you can go wherever you'd like. I'd like a notice on that as well." Naruto nodded slowly. "I don't think I'm asking for too much though am I?"

"No," he shrugged, "I don't mind. I have a fancy cell now."

Sasuke gave his knee another squeeze and then he got up, "I need to get some work done so I'll be in my office for a while. Bring me lunch at 1. Anything is fine." He stood up, kissed the side of Naruto's head and then gently caressed Minato's head and then left.

When his back and disappeared around the corner Naruto dug around in his pockets to find his cell and immediately dialed his mom. It rang three times before a weary voice answered. A grin broke out on Naruto's face and his chest loosened just a bit as he sighed, "Mom."

* * *

Notes: Hello my pretties! I mention, briefly, how badass Mikoto is but do you think she and Iruka will get along? Lemme know what you thought in the reviews section. Don't be shy~


	20. Chapter 20

Note: Aww! So many of you believe that Mikoto and Iruka will get along _so well_ and gosh, it warms my heart! It just makes me wanna crush all your hopes and dreams~ I mean, strictly speaking, things have been going pretty wonderfully. I feel like it's my _duty,_ to fuck shit up. Y'know? NOT SAYING I WILL~ But following the trend of the story so far I mean… what kinda person would I be if I didn't do SOMETHING interesting?

ALSO! I hid an Easter Egg in the last chapter and only one person saw it! C'mon people! Shoutout to ToXic!

* * *

 **Adjustment**

 **Close**

* * *

Naruto grinned wide as Iruka blabbed on in his ear. He almost missed the end when Iruka asked his idiotic question. The grin fell like a bomb. "No mom of course not. Are you crazy?"

"I'd just like to know where it is."

"I don't know the address."

"Then you can take me there?"

"No! Mom what? Why would you even think that I'd bring you to Sasuke's house?"

"It's yours too right?"

"Mom-" he took a deep breath to calm down, "Let's not talk about that alright. When he's ready to meet you he'll say so. You can't just... show up when you feel like it." Iruka was asking him to tell him where he lived now so that he could 'pop in' for a surprise visit. Sasuke would definitely hate that.

"Okay... okay... It's beautiful though I bet?"

Naruto smiled a little, "yea it's like one of those glass houses you see on the TV," he said chuckling, he left off that he didn't like the glass part. It was too easy for Minato to just crawl right into it and bump his head. "Hey mom I gotta go. I'm gonna bring Sasuke a snack or something. He's working in his office."

"Oh well alright sweetie..." He sounded disappointed but Naruto resisted the urge to stay on the phone a little longer.

"And mom... I think you should wait for me to call you instead of you calling me okay?"

"What? Why?"

"Just, I'm married now. I can't be on the phone with you 8 times a day. You can't call me to tell me what you're thinking of making for dinner or what you watched on TV. Just the important things okay?"

"...I don't like this Naruto... Is Sasuke-?"

"No. Mom please?"

Iruka remained quiet on the line but then he sighed and Naruto assumed he nodded. "Okay Naruto... if you think that's best."

"I do. I love you. Oh! And tell dad that he brought and gave his germs to Minato! He has a runny tummy. His poor bum."

Iruka cooed loudly, "oh my poor baby! How is he?"

"Sleeping. He was up for most of the night. Sasuke stayed up with him and let me sleep," he added with a smile.

"That's kind..." Iruka said distantly as if he hadn't considered the fact that Sasuke would be nice to him at all. He huffed and rolled his eyes but then the call started to beep. He pulled the phone from his ear and on the screen there was an incoming call from "Mother Miko" as the contact was named. He blinked at it before he realised that Iruka was trying to get his attention.

"Mom I gotta call you back," he said hurriedly. He heard Iruka start to say something but he ended the call and quickly answered Mikoto's before the ringing stopped. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hello dear," a sweet voice cooed. "I'm Mikoto. Sasuke's mother? I'm sure he's told you about me?"

Naruto nodded vigorously, "yes, he just gave me the phone and everything."

"Oh I'm happy to hear that! How do you like it?"

"It's one of the nicest things anyone's ever given me. Thank you so much."

"Oh stop. You don't need to thank me. We're family!" She said as she giggled. "Speaking of family welcome to ours! It's so nice to have an omega in the household. All the alphas around here are positively dreary." She said with a sigh.

Even though Naruto couldn't sense her or picture her face he couldn't help but bow when he said, "thank you ma'am."

"Nonsense! Call me mother. Sasuke does." Naruto worried the bottom of his lip. He didn't want to call some strange woman he's never met 'mother', he already had two and he wasn't shopping for more, but he also didn't want to offend her.

"T- Thank you," he stuttered out. It felt like if he said Sasuke would just pop out from somewhere to glare at him and Mikoto would start crying. She sounded like she'd cry if she didn't get her way.

"Oh sweetheart I'd love to meet you soon. I'm so sorry to hear about your little one. How is he feeling?"

"He fell asleep earlier. I was just about to put him to bed when you called."

"Oh my! I seem to be interrupting you, my apologies dear."

"Oh that's-"

"I'll talk to you later then. Kiss those chubby cheeks for me!: He opened his mouth to say something but she spoke again, Tah-tah!" and then she hung up. Naruto sat there with the phone at his ear trying to recall the conversation but everything was a blur to him and he couldn't tell if she genuinely liked him or wanted to meet him so she could voice her disapproval of him with an audience present.

He slowly took the phone from his ear, set it down and then looked at it skeptically. He wondered if he should turn it off for the sake of his nerves. He picked it back up to check the time on the front, it was just past 7 am. Naruto sighed and looked around. Sasuke told him he wanted the house to be clean but almost everything was glass and he could clearly see himself in almost every surface. There was nothing to clean.

He decided to go exploring and along the way he could fix whatever was out of place. He brought Minato to the toddler's bedroom and made a note that he needed to tell Sasuke that they needed a proper nursery. They couldn't keep barricading him on the big king size bed and hope that the pillows would keep him from falling off. Even though there was a lot of room something could still go wrong.

He walked the entire length of the house twice, sighed heavily and then ventured outside. The yard was beautiful. The backyard stretched on and on and the property line was tastefully decorated with high trees in front of the wall. He took his time enjoying the scenery and thought about a few flowers he'd like to put out. Maybe he could be one of those stereotypical omega wives who had their own flower garden.

Maybe he could grow some vegetables. That was weird and out of the stereotype. Well, only if Sasuke would let him dig up the yard… He also went to the garage to check out his new car but there were four cars in there and they all looked different and Naruto didn't remember what brand the car was so he just checked out all of them and he was very very impressed. He wanted to drive them all.

He went back inside a little over an hour later, the time on his new phone said it was just past 9 am so he thought about bringing a quick snack to his _husband_. He made sandwiches, they were quick and easy and Sasuke had tonnes of bologna and ham slices in the fridge and like 7 different cheeses and enough vegetable to start that garden early.

It was ridiculous. No one needed that much food in their fridge. Naruto angrily sliced up cucumbers. Who was he trying to impress by getting a bunch of stuff that Naruto was sure he didn't actually prepare himself- Naruto's train of thought and his knife stopped abruptly. It was him that Sasuke was trying to impress. With the cars and the phone and the house and the everything. It made feel warm to think that Sasuke would actually try to impress him like that.

He wasn't so mad when he finished making the rest of the sandwiches. In fact, he made enough for two. Sasuke was trying his best so Naruto should at least try to meet him halfway.

He piled the snack onto a wide plate and grabbed a bottle of apple juice from the fridge and two glasses. He set them all out on a tray and hefted them down to Sasuke's work area. The alpha was sitting around a large semi circular wooden desk that was neatly covered in paper all over. "Hey," he greeted getting Sasuke's attention. The alpha grunted but he didn't move or look up. Naruto carried the try over to one of the couches and set the food down on it and the drink on the ground, there was no center table."I brought you some fuel. Just some sandwiches. Nothing heavy."

Sasuke nodded and hummed, his eyes darting from side to side and he read paper after paper and tapped away on his sleek looking portable computer. "Thanks. Just leave it anywhere I'll get it later," he mumbled. Naruto nodded and started to back up but then stopped.

"Actually, I brought enough for both of us. I thought we could eat together?"

"I'm really busy right now Naruto," finally Sasuke looked up at him. "We can eat together later." Sasuke looked back to his computer and Naruto guessed that the conversation was over.

"Or we can eat together now." He said with a tight smile. He wasn't Sasuke's maid. He wasn't going to let Sasuke send him off after he completed his 'duties'. Sasuke stopped typing and slowly looked up at him. "I… just want to eat a before lunch snack with my husband." He added after an uncomfortable moment of tense silence.

"...can I at least finish this paragraph?" Sasuke said at last and Naruto sighed internally with relief.

"Sure." He grinned and made himself comfortable in the couch. He felt like he passed a test.

* * *

Notes: This week I'm asking everyone to drop me a review. Why? Because I almost hit 20 review last chapter but it wasn't quite there so go do that.

Real talk: Took me 2 days to realise 'disapprovement' wasn't the actual word I was looking, I don't even think it's a real word, for so long I just stared at word doc waiting for it to correct itself. The actual word was 'disapproval'.

Update: Still working on the one-shot, it's still titled Out In The Open and I'll post it hopefully Monday morning! Below is an 'extra' from Sasuke's POV. It was fun writing from Sasuke's mind! I think I might write another one.

* * *

 **Extra: Modelling Clay**

Sasuke woke earlier than usually. Because of Minato's illness he'd stayed home in case Naruto needed him but it was uneventful which was a good thing. He look over at his bride sleeping and looking quite ugly beside him. His hair was stuck all over his face, his neck tilted back awkwardly and his mouth was wide open as he snored. It was ugly but cute. Karin always looked slept like the dead but she did it with her hair carefully wrapped and hands resting on her belly. Naruto had to change position 6 times before he fell asleep and then twist and turn while he slept.

Sasuke liked it. They'd go to sleep on either side of the bed and Naruto would just wiggle over to him. Sure he took up most of the bed space but Sasuke liked having him in his arms before he too fell asleep. Naruto didn't tense up when he was asleep.

Sasuke sighed as he thought about how to make Naruto come to care for him in some kind of way but he was honestly drawing blanks. He didn't know much about the blonde except that him and his mother had an abnormally close relationship and that he put his son well above his own self. He was kind and thoughtful and loyal and beautiful in every way.

Sasuke was past the point where he wanted to coax Naruto to stay with him. He wanted Naruto to be happy to come home to him. He wanted the blonde to sigh into their kisses and slip his eyes close and keep them closed even when they parted. Like in the movies.

He cocked his chin to the side as he heard rummaging from where Minato's room was. He gently eased his hand away from Naruto, shrugged a robe on and went to check on the pup. He found Minato sitting up in bed, completely tangled in the sheets and playing with a blue elephant. His hair was completely messed up and looked more like a curly halo than actual hair. "Hello," he greeted to get the pups attention. Minato turned to look at him and then just stared.

Neither a whimper nor a cry. Just sat there looking. "Well…" Sasuke began as he entered the room more. "This may all be very confusing for you now but I promise you that you'll want for nothing in this life. I am quite wealthy and I have the backing of more than a century of familial legacy. Association with the Uchiha name will greatly benefit you." He sat on the edge of the bed and gave a small smile and Minato smiled back. He poked the infant's tummy and he doubled over in giggles.

'What a sweet child!' Sasuke marvelled as he poked over and over again until about the 6th poke when Minato had had enough and bared his three teeth and gums in annoyance. 'That was short lived…' Sasuke thought with a frown. And then it was back to staring. It made Sasuke uncomfortable to just sit and stare at the however month old child so he spoke. One of them had to. "Why can't you speak?" He asked. "Can you say Ma-Ma?" Because of course his first words should be Naruto's name. Minato stretched his sock clad foot up to his mouth and sucked on it.

Sasuke gently removed it and set it down then he picked up the pup and bounced him in his lap. "You should be able to speak by now. Say ma-ma." Minato gurgled. "Ma. Ma." he said lowly but clearly. Minato clap his pudgy little hands and giggled. Sasuke couldn't help but smile. He took a glance at the door and not seeing Naruto there he dropped a kiss to Minato's forehead. "Can you say Da-da?" he asked very very quietly. He didn't have the right. He hadn't earned it. He knew that. It felt like he was a teenager again sneaking liquor from his parents' cabinet. His heart was racing like crazy.

Minato giggled, as if da-da was the funniest word he'd ever heard and stomped all over Sasuke's lap. "Da." he said and Sasuke's eyebrows rose high. More giggles then Minato screeched. "Da!" The alpha almost choked on his tongue. Minato spoke!


	21. Chapter 21

Note: Hello everyone! One of the promised one shots titled Out in The Open has been uploaded. If you have the time and were waiting for the upload then head over there to give it a read.

I just wanted to thank you for being patient with me during this transition and I want to thank you all for being so supportive. I haven't settled down yet even though it's almost been a month but I'm in a whole new country so please bare with me!

Also on the last chapter I implored everyone to leave a review so that I could hit 20 reviews on one chapter and ya'll did! 26 in total I'm so happy thank you guys so much!

* * *

 **Adjustment**

 **New**

* * *

Naruto woke up with a sniffle and a moan. He arched up off the bed as Sasuke drew his rough palms down along his side. He gasped as he blinked away the gunk from his eyes. " _Ahhnn_ Sasuke," just waking up and his body was already behaving lewdly. His dick hovered over his belly draining cum and his asshole felt wet and loose.

"Good morning," Sasuke greeted just before he sucked a nipple into his mouth and sucked hard. Naruto cried out as he came, the sensation of Sasuke sucking, of the alpha's hand tightening on his hip and the heat of his dick rubbing up against Naruto's leg was too much for his groggy brain to keep up with.

It was only when Sasuke pulled away, milky pearls of liquid sliding down the corner of his mouth did Naruto realize that Sasuke had his breast milk in his mouth. He gasped in horror as he remembered when Sasuke had sucked on his nipple when he'd been in rut and how he'd gagged on it.

He flushed with shame but Sasuke gulped it down loudly, his adam's apple bobbing up and down before he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and grinned. A full blown grin and then he dove back in for more. He licked the nipple first then tugged on it with his teeth and Naruto's dick jerked with excitement. "Sasuke!"

The alpha swirled his tongue around the swollen pink bud and then latched on. One harsh pull later and his milk began to flow freely. Sasuke looked him dead in the eye while he swallowed it down. He moaned at the sensation. This was so different than actual breastfeeding. His asshole clenched on its own.

Sasuke pulled away with a wet pop making Naruto blush even more. What was all this? His brain was not adding all of this together. "Sa-" before he could ask though the alpha closed his lips over the blonde's and Naruto kissed back automatically. Sasuke crawled up to his knees and when he pulled away from the kiss he straddled the blonde's waist, took his big dick in his hand and started pump his dick.

He dropped a heavy hand to the pillow beside the blonde's head and groaned as he rubbed the head of dick and tugged and pulled at it until pearls began to form at the top and with a wretched groan of Naruto's name, that made his insides clench. Three drags later and he tensed and stilled as he came. Spurting his semen onto Naruto's belly where it mixed with the blonde's.

He tried again, "Sasuke?"

"Are you ovulating?" Sasuke's voice was gruff and heavy but he looked so satisfied. Naruto blinked at the question.

"...I don't know…"

Sasuke cupped his face with both hands and kissed him passionately, "I think you are," he said breathlessly and Naruto was inclined to agree. "I'll clean you up. Just stay there." He said as he moved off the bed but Naruto grabbed his wrist.

It was embarrassing to say but he stuttered it out anyways, "you could've just... had sex with me normally… you know… and come inside…" he muttered the last part, his ears burning.

"I… wanted to taste your milk…"

"My milk?" he asked wide eyed and innocent.

"I… you were leaking this morning. I was going to clean you up with a towel but I took a lick instead," he bent over and licked the side of Naruto's cheek. It was such an animalistic thing to do that Naruto was a little concerned that Sasuke might be going into rut again. "You tasted amazing," he whispered into Naruto's ear his breath brushing against the shell of the blonde's ear. He shivered at the sensation. "I don't think I have a fetish for breast milk or something like that but there's just something about you Naruto." He pulled away to look the blonde in the eyes. "Everything about you appeals to everything about me. You are perfect in every way." He said, he even looked a bit amazed at the revelation.

"Uhmm…?" What was he supposed to say to that? "Thank you?" Sasuke chuckled lightly as he head to the bathroom. The water turned on and ran for a few seconds but then it shut off and Sasuke came out with a small white towel. Naruto couldn't help but admire him as he approached.

Smooth and well toned pale skin, long arms and legs, slender fingers, an angular face compared to Naruto's rounded face and chubby cheeks and his dark black hair that fell all over his face but somehow framed his face well. The more time Naruto spent with him, the more handsome Naruto found him to be. Meanwhile, as his admiration for the alpha grew, like now as he watched long thin fingers meticulously clean and wipe away the result of their frottage earlier, Naruto eyed his still pudgy baby bump and felt a wave of inferiority wash over him.

He meant to exercise but somehow he kept putting it off over and over again and then sometimes he just straight up forgot to do it. "Are you disgusted?" Sasuke asked softly.

"What?" he jumped, he wasn't even paying attention to Sasuke anymore. "Disgusted at what?"

"Me." Sasuke looked up, his dark black eyes seemed like endless well. Naruto laughed and laid back on the bed.

"No." He knew what a fetish was, Sasuke could say that it wasn't a fetish but Naruto had caught him watching while he fed Minato and now he knew that he wasn't just fascinated by the process. Honestly Naruto didn't mind. He was put off because Sasuke choked on it during rut but if he was fine with it then Naruto didn't mind. It was actually pretty hot.

"Oh that…" Sasuke flushed, it was more prominent on his fair skin and it absolutely delighted Naruto to make the alpha blush. "I don't remember much but I do remember that I wanted to do it but the sudden rush of milk to the back of my throat made me choke." He flushed even darker. Naruto laughed as he relaxed into the bed and let Sasuke take care of him. The more he knew about Sasuke was the more he liked. Sure there were still some rough patches but it was…

Naruto hummed as he stared up at the blank white ceiling, Sasuke wiped the last of the cum off and went back to the bathroom. "It's good." He said aloud.

Sasuke came back dressed in slacks and a t-shirt and presented with a pair of silky tight boxers with laces at the front instead of the buttons, easy for him to thread his dick through if he needed to pee, but that wasn't quite so effeminate. Made with male omega masculinity in mind. It was soft and sexy and Sasuke gave him such a hungry look it made him feel hot and bothered.

He made a joke about his weight just out of embarrassment but Sasuke quickly shut that chapter. Telling him how beautiful and perfect he was and that if Naruto liked, then he stepped really close and crowded Naruto's person forcing the blonde to step back and almost topple over but Sasuke wrapped an arm around his back and pulled him close a salacious grin on his lips, he could spent the rest of the day showing Naruto exactly what he found beautiful and flawless. He squeezed Naruto's love handle for emphasis.

Blood rushed to Naruto's dick so fast it left him woozy. He pulled Sasuke in for a passionate kiss, one of the firsts he's ever initiated but the alpha pulled away, cocking his head to the side, a new flush on his face. He cleared his throat and stepped away. "Minato's away," he said awkwardly and left. Naruto didn't know where he went but he felt very frustrated. What was that?

He shrugged some clothes wondering what the heck but what confused him even more was the fact that Minato- was standing!

"OH MY GOD! Sasuke!" he screamed. He was so excited! Terrified that Minato was holding onto the headboard so close to the edge of the bed but so happy that he was standing on his own! His happy mood plummeted to the pit of his stomach when Minato jumped so badly as he turned around to look at his mom that he let go of the headboard, wobbled and then began to fall. Right over the edge.

He gasped and dashed forward his mouth open in a shriek and his foot just lifting off the ground when a blur of black whirled past him and there was Sasuke, grabbing Minato by the thigh and then the arm as he pulled and hefted the toddler into the air. The damage was done though and Minato shrieked as he clung to Sasuke's shirt. Naruto was damn near a panic attack as he reached for his kid, he felt cold all over as he reached shaky hands for his baby. He'd never dropped him before. Not even bumped his head or lost his grip on the cub, ever.

He reached for Minato but Sasuke pulled him into a tight hug and together the sandwiched the pup in a tight embrace. "He's fine Naruto. He's fine," so Sasuke said but Minato was screaming his little head off so much his face was turning purple. Sasuke dropped a kiss to Naruto's head then another on Minato's cheek. He passed the baby over to Naruto and immediately he began rooting for a nipple. Which Naruto didn't even hesitate to fish out.

Sasuke led them to the bed and together they sat there while Minato whimpered and drank and while Naruto laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder. A few minutes later and Sasuke's phone rang. "It's probably work," he whispered and rubbed Naruto's side. "I'll just be a minute-"

"Leave it." Naruto croaked.

"It could be important-"

"I said leave it!" He said a bit panicky, Minato whimpered and buried face even more into Naruto's chest his death grip on Naruto's robe tightening. Naruto's didn't meet the alpha's eyes but he did squeeze his thigh. Sasuke slipped his hand back around Naruto's waist and rested his chin on top of Naruto's head. They sat like that for a long while after.

* * *

Note: You might be wondering, "Oh c'mon babies fall all the time. They need scars to grow!" But remember that Naruto is a first time parent so everything is multiplied by 5 and shiny and new and exciting and worrying all at the same time. He'll get used to it though so give him some time :D

Once again I just wanna thank you guys for being patient and I hope you enjoyed the update!


	22. Chapter 22

Notes: I'm so sorry for leaving you all for so long but I'm back and I'm actually writing! I feel so bad for leaving for so long but I had a night job so when I came in I slept like the dead and then when I woke up it was back to work but now, I'm unemployed (it was a seasonal job) and the college is on strike and I'm feeling all sorts of motivated to write so YAY!

* * *

 **Adjustment**

 **More**

* * *

He didn't when he fell asleep but he was lying in Minato's bedroom covered up under the sheets and Minato and Sasuke were gone. His first thoughts were of disaster. His baby falling and Sasuke rushing him to the hospital and leaving Naruto behind because it was so urgent but in his hurry to fling off the sheets and rush out of the room he stopped at the door to scold himself for thinking something so stupid.

Minato didn't always cry but when he did he could wake a whole condominium.

Naruto took a deep breath and followed the sounds of Sasuke's voice down to the alpha's study, or office since studies usually had a library's worth of books and this was a large open space with a wide table covered in papers and sporting two monitors. Minato was sitting on Sasuke's lap watching one monitor while Sasuke typed away on another. He'd been in the room before but he hadn't really looked at it. The first time he'd challenged Sasuke to have a snack with him then and there after Sasuke had clearly dismissed him.

"Hey," he called getting both males' attention. Sasuke smiled and stood to greet him. Minato started waving his arms and kicking his legs obviously excited to see him mum after who knew how many hours.

"You fell asleep and after he was done feeding he didn't seem as if he wanted to go back to sleep." The alpha said as he passed Minato over.

"How long was I out?"

"You could have slept for longer." Sasuke dropped a kiss to his cheek. "How are you feeling. Are you still shaken."

Naruto snorted. "Minato should be more scared than I am but he's fine." He blew a raspberry on the pup's cheek as he erupted in giggles.

"You're both very brave." Sasuke leaned in for a kiss and Naruto closed his eyes reflexively. He waited for a second then two and when he didn't feel Sasuke's lips touch his he peaked up at the alpha with one eye. Sasuke was looking over his shoulder. His brows furrowed and jaw set. He cocked his head to the side with his eyes trained at the door.

"Sasuke?" He asked.

Naruto didn't think it was possible but the alpha's face darkened even more. "Stay here."

"What? What's happening?" He asked cuddling Minato close. Sasuke was radiating hostility. The alpha didn't answer as he stalked out of the room and down the hall. Naruto listened carefully as the locks to the door opened one after the other and then the door swung open and banged against the wall. And then it was all quiet. And then footsteps started down the hall towards him. Naruto panicked as he wondered if he should grab a weapon or hide Minato or something.

With all of those thoughts running through his head he just stood there frozen in place until Sasuke appeared in the doorway looking bashful. "It was just-" He started to say before he was pushed out of the way by a woman who was shorter than Sasuke but taller than Naruto. The same petite one that was still the wallpaper for his phone.

"Mrs. Mikoto." Naruto guessed.

"Oh darling! Look at you!" She cooed as she strides confidently forward. She was wearing a dark rose coloured skirt suit with a white underblouse. Her long black hair flowed freely behind her and her heels clicked on the floor with each step. She stopped just shy of crashing into Naruto and Minato and embraced them both in a tight hug. "Oh you're even more beautiful than I thought you'd be little one. Oh look at you!" she said leaning over to look at Minato at eye level. She smiled broadly at him and poked his cheek with a well manicured also dark pink nail and Minato, as he did when he met anyone new, started to scream.

He slapped her so perfectly in the face that she lost her footing and stumbled back. She looked so dumbfounded. Naruto though, was horrified. Only the fact that Minato was seriously trying to crawl over his shoulder to get away from his stranger snapped him out of it so that he could get a hold of the pup but Minato was having none of it.

He stiffened and kicked his legs and screamed at the very top of lungs as he pulled on Naruto's shirt to somehow get away. "I am so sorry!" Naruto yelled over the screaming. "Shh shh," he bounced Minato and rocked him but he still didn't even have a good enough hold on the cub.

"Maybe give him some applesauce." Sasuke smiled pleasantly at him which confused the blonde. He expected Sasuke to be angry… not that anyone could predict what a baby would do but slapping was a bit extreme.

"Yea… okay… Mrs. Mikoto I'm truly sorry. He didn't mean it. He was just surprised!"

"Don't worry about it Naruto. Go get him that applesauce." Sasuke gave him a charming smile and pushed him towards the door so he went. He walked slowly down the hall and noticed a single pink rose petal on the door. Bwelidered he picked it up and Minato, curious little thing that he was stopped fussing because he wanted to see what it was. He pouted at it as it wasn't very interesting.

Naruto continued on down to see the front door open and bouquets of red, pink and white roses littered over the floor and men roaming about sprinkling loose petals all over so there was a flurry of petal everywhere, even raining down on the duo. Naruto stood there dumbfounded. Minato now, was thrilled at the floral display but Naruto paled at all the cleaning he would have to do later.

"Who the heck are you people?!" He yelled because instead of standing there like a mute he could yell at them. This was _his house_. He was _the wife_ of the man who lived here! Minato clapped his hands and grabbed at the petals but everyone else stopped to look at him. "Answer me!" He would stomp his foot but he wasn't 12 years old.

"Uhh…" the closest one started to talk. "We're here to decorate the 200 dozen rose bouquets?"

"Two- What?"

The guy who spoke first looked behind him at his coworkers but no one else volunteered to take over talking. They didn't have to though because a tall slender look man with silky looking dark hair glided in. "Hello, I'm Haku. The owner of this flower company. You look confused?"

His voice was so soothing that Naruto almost forgot that he was mad. Minato trying to put a petal in his mouth corrected that he pried the leaf from Minato's warm wet hand. "No… I'm not confused. I'm angry." Haku looked genuinely perturbed. "Why are you messing up my house? My kid could choke on that."

Haku seemed at a loss for words. "I'm sorry. I'm only doing what I was told. There will be a wedding here?"

"A wedding?" Naruto squawked shuffling Minato to the other hip. "Sasuke!" He yelled turning to stomp his way back to the alpha's office.

"Surprise!" Mikoto exclaimed scaring Naruto so bad that he jolted. "Do you like it?"

Naruto stared at her wide eyed. Then he looked to Sasuke who was just stepping out of the office. "Sasuke…?" He said.

"We're not getting married today mother." He said with a sigh as he passed her. "I'm sorry Naruto. She called me after you fell asleep and told me that she had a surprise for us. A wedding gift for bonding. I didn't think she actually meant _a wedding_."

"Oh but it's all sorted. I've invited everything and almost everyone has RSVPed. Even Madara." She gave Sasuke a meaningful but Sasuke had a blank look on his face. "Oh you'll love it darling." She beamed at Naruto as she breezed past him. "I'm having the backyard all set up. A minister will be here shortly. Oh I even picked out a few dresses for you to try on."

"Dresses…?" but he didn't like to wear skirts…

"Yes and a delicious four tiered raspberry cake!" She exclaimed. Raspberry? Naruto loved lemon though…

"Oh I can see it now. A wedding at sunset and a tiki reception at the nearby hotel. They're setting it all up right now! It's perfect!" Perfect? "Of course we could also rent a villa. What do you think?" She turned to the omega and waited all of three second before she was off again. "I do love this red and pink theme. So subtle but it just has a certain," she balled her fists and grunted. "Do you know what I mean?" Not really and he didn't like the red and pink either. He preferred orange. Maybe accompanied by a dark blue. "Your wedding will be a dream and everyone you need to meet will be there!" She clapped her hands. "So exciting! An omega Uchiha!" She smiled at him and started to approach but Minato furrowed brow and pursed lips made her stop.

"Everybody?" Naruto echoed. Everybody like who? "Did you call my mom and dad?"

"Oh I didn't have their numbers." She said and turned on her heel, "come, see the backyard."

"My parents live hours away from me. They don't have any wedding clothes…" Naruto murmured. She didn't seem to hear and Sasuke, Naruto looked to the alpha for help but he was still standing there. His face a blank canvass since he heard the name Madara. Naruto wanted to ask who that was but Mikoto was already striding through the front door.

Naruto decided to tackle one problem at a time and chase after Lady Mikoto.

The yard was no better than the house. Flower petals strewn all about. Some were even set in hearts of varying sizes. Naruto felt a little better kicking them out of shape as he stomped to keep up after his new mother in law. "The chairs will be arriving soon. The weather will be lovely and you'll be able to see the sunset as you recite your vows." She beamed back at him for just a moment before she was off again.

"I don't think I can do this." She turned around so fast that petals rose up around her in a little tornado.

"Nonsense darling! You're just having cold feet! You're already bonded and you've signed the documents, Sasuke told me, so all you need to do now is exchange pleasantries. For the sake of the family." She smiled sweetly at him but Naruto's stomach churned.

"But the whole family won't be there."

She sighed and he smiled dropped, "yes some Uchihas are too prudish and set in their old ways to welcome an omega in the family but it's alright!" She was beaming again, "Don't quote me on this but it doesn't matter that they don't come. All the important people are coming." She winked at him. "I made sure of that." And she was smiling and she looked flawless and a little ethereal with just a dash of intimation so her saying that actually sent a chill down his spine. "Come see the rest."

He took a step forward but then stopped himself. He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. He was an omega but he was also a man and he wouldn't let himself be dragged around like this. "I'm not getting married like this!" He yelled out because just thinking that he was going to stand up for himself and she was already 30 steps ahead. She stopped and turn to him and Naruto could see exactly where Sasuke had gotten that default blank expression from.

"Pardon me?" She said putting a hand to her chest and in that moment she looked so… delicate that Naruto didn't want to say what he wanted to say but he forged ahead. Ignoring what she looked like then and instead remembering the woman who came charging into his house and touching his kid without permission.

"I said," he stood firmly on both feet, "I'm not getting married today. You can plan whatever ceremony you want with however many flowers and whatever nasty cake you want but if my mom and dad won't be there then neither will I." So he said but he was at least 60% convinced that if Sasuke stormed up to him right now and told him that they were getting married tonight then he wouldn't object. His knees felt weak just thinking about that.

She blinked owlishly at him. "You think a raspberry cake is nasty?" She said at last and the rigidity Naruto was feeling all rushed out of him at once like a helium balloon set loose.

"I- yes. I prefer lemon…" He said slowly.

"Ahh… I see." She whipped out her phone, pressed several buttons then put it to her ear. "He doesn't like raspberry. I've never met anyone who didn't like raspberry." She with disbelief. "Cancel everything." Then she hung up.

"Because I don't like the cake?"

"And," she said very softly, "I was so excited to have you in my family that I severely overstepped my boundaries and forgot about your needs. And you need your family there." She smiled at him and stopped a few feet away from him. "I also get the feeling that the cake isn't the only thing you don't like?" She smirked at him in a very Sasuke way.

"It was all very beautiful though." He said instead of telling her that he hated everything.

"Oomph you're so sweet I could just eat you up. You and the little one." She growled at him and Minato whimpered. "Oh no no no! Don't cry." But he did. "Please stop crying!" He didn't. Her fingers hovered close to him but she didn't dare to touch him. "Why do you hate me little one?"

"You touched him before he liked you." Naruto said. She looked up at as if she was waiting for an actual explanation but instead he shrugged and shifted Minato to his shoulder so the cub could bury his face there.

"Very well," she sighed feeling defeated, "let's go tell Sasuke the sad news." She patted him on the back and walked by his side for all off two minutes before she walked off to boss around the delivery men, "Never mind boys the wedding has been postponed. Be a darling and sweep those petals away would you?"

* * *

Notes: I did reread some of the previous chapters from CH 15 to pick up where I left off which was actual months ago, so sorry, and I think that this chapter nicely connects to what's been happening and paints a clear picture about what will happen in the future. Thank you all for your patience and time! :D


	23. Chapter 23

Notes: Hello everyone! Thanks for the welcome back. It's good to be back!

* * *

 **Adjustment**

 **Close**

* * *

Haku's team was just as efficient cleaning up petals as they were distributing them. The owner didn't do much himself except stand by the truck smiling at his phone as he tapped away on the screen but he didn't need to because his men were all over it. Mikoto had called them all 'darling', blown them kisses and applauded their handiwork before she sauntered in, kissed him and Sasuke on the cheek then she forced Naruto to call her with the wedding details he did want because the wedding _was_ only postponed until further notice and then she tried to tell Minato good-bye but he was surly so she didn't try very hard to get his attention. Then she said her final good-byes and breezed into her awaiting car and then she was off and Naruto could finally breathe.

He stood in the sitting room Minato on his hip and Sasuke standing by his side settling his nerves after the aftermath that was Hurricane Mikoto. She was something else. As much as Naruto didn't want to admit it, he didn't see his mother and Sasuke's mother getting along. The first strike in Iruka's book would be her planning a wedding and not inviting them. Which Naruto promised to take to his grave rather than tell Iruka.

Minato squirmed in his arms to be put down so he set the cub down and went to close the front door. He locked all the locks then turned and sagged against the door. The smells of different betas were all over the house but Minato was more or less fine. He probably only had issues with the scent of alphas and other omegas. He hoped that meant that Minato would display as an alpha. It was shallow of him to want Minato to be an alpha simply because he'd more or less be handed things in life but he sure as hell didn't was his baby to be an omega.

Satisfied that there wasn't much mischief that Minato could get into if he was left alone Naruto went to find his husband. It was getting easier and easier to call Sasuke that now. It didn't make him cringe or feel nauseous. It was just a fact of his life now and if Naruto had to admit it out loud then it wasn't a terrible fact.

Sasuke wasn't standing frozen in the hallway anymore instead Naruto followed the sounds of clinking glass to find Sasuke in his office, sitting in one of those luxurious leather arm chairs and drinking strong alcohol. Naruto raised a brow at that. He'd never witnessed the alpha drinking before. Sasuke took a deep inhale of the dark brown liquid and then down half the cup in one go. "Whoa," Naruto said.

"I need it," Sasuke replied refilling the cup. Even though the strangers were gone Sasuke was still exuding tendrils of hostility.

"...everything okay?" he asked going to sit beside the alpha. He sat close by the alpha's side, their side touching.

"Yep," he drawled, "everything's peachy keen."

"Doesn't seem like it…" Naruto said reaching for the bottle.

"Leave it."

"You won't be able to hold your son if you can barely stand up." Sasuke looked at him balefully for all of three seconds before he down his cup, simultaneously dropping the bottle to the floor, the contents spilling. Naruto rushed to pick it up. "Hey!" He exclaimed. He set the bottle on the table as he tried to find the cork. "Look I don't know what your mom said to you-" he turned around but Sasuke was gone. "What the…" Out in the living room Minato laughed out loud.

Naruto abandoned the bottle to rush out into the hall where Sasuke was lying down on his back and Minato was sitting on his chest bouncing up and down and giggling like a crazy. "See. I can hold him just fine…" Sasuke slurred making Naruto think that he hadn't had just one glass of alcohol.

"Well… I guess…" He said slowly as he went to sit beside the alpha and cub duo. Minato hurried to him immediately and started to root for a nipple. "You're not hungry and you know it." Naruto said down at the cub but Minato smiled cutely up at him and he was tempted to give in.

"Just give it to him."

"No I'm weaning him." Sasuke snorted.

"Yea right… when you're feeling lazy later and he's fussing you're just going to shove it in his mouth." Naruto flushed because yes, he did do that. He thought Sasuke hadn't noticed but his damn alpha nose must have picked up the scent of milk on him. "You should shove it in my mouth instead," the alpha grinned up at him and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You're drunk." Naruto stated as he bounced Minato on his thigh. The motion distracting the cub from his journey to the nipple. Minato was almost nine months old. It was about time he was weaned. Naruto had just been slacking off.

"You should get drunk too." Naruto frowned, "When Madara comes you'll wish you were drunk." He slurred as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Madara…"

"The holy patriarch of the Uchiha dynasty that none can contest!" He hefted his arms up into the air suddenly but then gently lowered them and pulled Minato from Naruto lap. Naruto had no problem with a drunk Sasuke lying down with the pup but then he got up suddenly, Minato under his arm like a purse as he staggered to get his balance.

Naruto jumped up immediately and tried to fish the pup out of the alpha's grip but Sasuke was taller and hefted the cub up over his head and out of Naruto's reach. Minato squealed with glee but Naruto's heart damn near burst of his chest. "Sasuke!" His hand were shaking a little as he watched Sasuke staggered around, Minato hanging over his head, standing on his shoulder. "Sasuke you're drunk! Put him down. Give him to me." Naruto trailed behind the alpha his body jerking to rescue Minato every time Sasuke dipped his arms down close enough.

Minato though, was having the time of his life.

He hefted Minato over his shoulder and slowly slid him down his side so that he was resting on his hip and Naruto swooped in to collect him but Sasuke grabbed hold of him. "You know," he whispered into Naruto's face, the omega recoiled at the smell of liquor. "I really like babies…" He said leaning closer and closer to the blonde while Naruto tried to get a good grip on Minato. The one time Naruto wanted Minato latch onto him and the cub was instead avoiding his hands. Smiling as if mommy's distress was amusing. "I wanna make a baby with you."

"Yea okay sure. Let's go make a baby. Right now. Just give me that one to go put down yea?"

Sasuke licked the side of Naruto's face as he sort of slumped down against the blonde so Naruto had to abandon trying to get Minato and instead focus on getting the alpha to the ground before he collapsed. Naruto breathed heavily as Sasuke dropped all of his weight on him. His knees buckled under the weight. Omegas were not built for heavy lifting. Fearing dropping the alpha he slowly bent down in a squat and then dropped to the ground on his butt. He rolled Sasuke off him gently so that he was back on the ground on his back and then he went for Minato before Sasuke decided to get up and throw him in the air again but Minato was not having it.

When Naruto lifted him up and away from the alpha he squirmed and squealed until Naruto put him down on the ground, a little away from the alpha, but he crawled over to Sasuke on his own. Naruto sighed and scratched his head. Now what?

"Naruto…" Sasuke drawled and he beckoned him closer. He looked to the ceiling but then just went to the alpha. He had to get on the ground and lay down and scoot close enough so that Sasuke could whisper into his ear. "Madara's coming..." he slurred. "...he'll ruin you if you let him." he said and then he eased up just enough so he could kiss Naruto's lips. "Don't let him ruin you like Kisame okay?"

Naruto was shocked. Madara ruined Kisame? How?

"He ruined him? How? What happened?"

"Promise me okay?" Sasuke insisted squeezing Naruto's arm.

"Yea… yea okay… sure I promise…" He said and Sasuke smiled, his eyes slipping closed. He turned on his back again and cuddled a docile Minato to his chest. Naruto sat there for a minute but he couldn't stay still. "Sasuke… you awake?"

The alpha hummed and cracked an eye open, still smiling, "yea?"

"What happened to Kisame…?" The smiled drooped and disappeared altogether.

"Madara did."

* * *

Notes: Alright so next chapter is Kisame and Sasuke's past. Look forward to it. I promise it's nothing completely horrible.


End file.
